


Klaine Oneshots

by KlainePerfection



Category: klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine Mpreg, Klaine One shots, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainePerfection/pseuds/KlainePerfection
Summary: Little Stories about my favorite couple Klaine(Blaine and Kurt)





	1. Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt are roommates at Dalton. Blaine has a journal that he writes everything in. In this journal he writes about one special boy named Kurt.

Blaine's Pov

I was sitting in my dorm room. It was early in the morning and I just woke up. Kurt was my roomate. We would just friends, but I wanted us to be more than friends. Kurt was sleeping and he looked so cute. The light was peeking thought the window and the light was landing perfectly on his angel like face. Since Kurt was still alsleep I decided now would be a good time to write in my journal. 

Yes I have a journal. I know it's silly but it helps me clear my head and sort my thoughts. I opened my journal to a new page and I started to write. Dear journal, there's this boy I like. He's so cute. His hair is always perfect and he has the most beautiful blue eyes I have seen. He's a new student here at Dalton. He has only been here for a couple of weeks and I'm already falling for him. 

I can't help it. Kurt is perfect in every way. He is so sweet. He is really shy and I been trying my best to get him to open up, but I think it's going to take a while. Kurt is the only guy I had ever liked. Everytime he smiles at me or hugs me even if it is in a friendly way I my heart skips a beat and I start to feel my face heat up. I knew Kurt was special the minute I saw him at Dalton and I grabbed his hand and we ran down the hallway. 

I want to tell him that I like him, but what if it ruins our friendship or if I scare Kurt. Kurt is new here and I didn't want to scare him away. If only he knew how I felt about him. After I finished waiting I decided to go back to sleep. It was still early and I was tried from writing. I left my journal on Kurt's bed and I went back to my own bed and I drifted off to sleep with Kurt on my mind. 

Kurt's Pov

I woke up and I saw that Blaine was still alsleep. I slowly got up so I wouldn't wake up Blaine. I started to get off my bed when something caught my eye. It looked like a journal. I got up and grabbed the journal. The journal must have been Blaine's. I know I shouldn't open it but it's just laying on my bed, my bed, so I mean one little look wouldn't hurt. I flipped to a random page, and I started reading it. 

Dear Journal, there's this boy I like. After I read that one line I was coufused. I didn't know that Blaine liked boys, I thought he always had liked girls. My heart leaped a little at the fact that I wasn't the only gay kid at Dalton. I kept reading and he was talking about this boy's perfect hair and blue eyes. Then I kept on reading what really stopped me in my tracks was when he said that the boy was a new student. 

Was Blaine talking about me? I was pretty sure that I was the only new student here at Dalton. No I thought to myself he can't be talking about me. I have only been at this school for a couple of weeks, there is no way he could possibley liked me. The shy, new, awkard kid. I contined my reading until I finished reading the whole journal page. I was shocked. Blaine really did like me. I didn't know what to do. 

The more I thought about it the more I started thinking was it possible that I liked Blaine too. We are great friends, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we would more than friends. I look at Blaine and I see him start to move. I start to panic a little. I quickly close the journal and I put it on his bed. I sit back down on my bed, and now he is fully awake.

Blaine's Pov

I wake up and I look at Kurt. Kurt looks back at me and his face turns a bright shade of pink and he looks down at his bed and starts tracing the patterns on the blanklet. That was weird I thought to myself. Kurt never acts like that in front of me. "Kurt are you okay", When I said that he looks up at me and he has a worried look on his face. "Kurt me and you are friends right, so you know you can tell me anything"

Kurt: "Well... um... you... see... I.. I.. I read a page from your journal. Why did I just say that I think to myself. When Kurt said that I wasn't mad or sad but just shocked, I mean what page did he read. Hopefully not the page I think he read. "Kurt... what page... did you... you know... read". I saw Kurt look down like he was ashamed or scared to admit what he had read. Kurt: "I read the page where you would talking about... a bbboy... that yyyou... lllike" "And well Blaine I was wondering if you would talking about... me"

I took a deep breathe. Come on Blaine, you have to tell him at some point. Now is the time to be brave, just tell him. I kept telling myself over and over in my head. "Kurt, there's a moment when you say to yourself, oh there you are, I been looking for forever" "I know that this may ruin our friendship, but Kurt I really like you, I liked you ever since I took your hand and we ran down the Dalton hallway"

Kurt's Pov

Blaine looked so scared when he said all that, I could tell. Everything he said to me now and in the journal just made my heart melt and I found blushing during his whole speech. I did something crazy. I got from my bed and I took his hand and I pulled him close to me and soon the gap between us was closed. His lips were soft and sweet. I felt like I could kiss his lips all day, but eventually I pulled back so we could both breathe. 

We looked at each other and we would both blushing liking crazy. Silence filled the room and we would just looking at each other. It was me who eventually broke the silence. "So Blaine, what.. wwhat are we" "I mean we just kissed so... "

Blaine's Pov

Kurt was so cute when he gets nervous. "We can be boyfriends if that's okay with you" Dear Journal, can you believe it! I can't be more happy. I finally told Kurt that I liked him and it went really well. We kissed and it felt like a million of fireworks would exploring in the sky and his lips would so soft. If was if they belonged to a baby. 

Me and Kurt are now boyfriends. What was I so afaird of? Kurt is the most understanding person that I know. He is amazing. I guess it was a good thing that Kurt read from my journal, because if he hadn't then well journal me and Kurt probably won't be on my bed cuddling while watching The Sound Of Music, so thank-you journal for getting me and Kurt together.


	2. Mood Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine has a mood ring that shows his emotions by turning different colors, What will his mood ring show about Kurt?

Blaine's Pov

Since I was a little kid I have had this ring on my finger. My family was different from most families. It was a tradition that once you would five you would get this ring. The ring would turn different colors when you felt a different emotion. Once it was put on your finger you couldn't take it off. Everybody in my family has one. It was early morning and I had just woke up. 

I was on my bed and my roomate Trent was on his bed fast alsleep. I looked at my ring and it was light purple which meant I was calm. I slowly got out of bed so I wouldn't wake up Trent. I decided since my classes didn't start for another two hours that I would took a walk around the school. I changed in my dalton outifit and I made my way out the door. I walked down the hallway looking at the staircase and all of the classrooms. 

I kept walking until I got to the locker room. I decided to take a shower since there was no one here. I took off my clothes and I started the water. Once the water was warm I got in. I have always like to sing so I started singing It's Time by Imagine Dragons. I secretly wanted to join the Walbers but I was too afaird to. Back at my old school I was bullied for being gay and for liking to sing. I looked down at my ring and my ring had went from light purple to a very deep purple. 

Dark Purple meant that I was scared. I scared me just thinking about those football players who would shove me into the lockers or who would punch and kick me until I fainted. My ring was still dark purple as more and more images of me getting beat up flooded into my mind. I knew I needed to calm down so I started singing Come What May and then my ring went back to light purple. Singing was a way for me to escape relitily and just let my mind float. 

Kurt's Pov

It was early in the moring so I decided to go to the lockeroom to get a shower. I walked into the lockeroom and I can hear someone singing. I stood still so I could listen to the person singing. Their voice was beautiful and he was singing my favorite song. I felt like I could listen to his voice all day. I was standing there daydreaming when the boy steps out of the shower, snapping me out of my thoughts. The boy steps out with only a towel wrapped around his body. 

He had a dark hair that was a pile of curlys on his head. He had triangle shaped eyebrows and his abs...they would perfect. You could tell that he worked out. I was liturely drooling over how hot he was. The boy looked at me and his face turned bright red and I noticed something weird. The ring on his finger went from light purple to orangelish red. It was weird because I has never since a ring like that. 

It was really akward because now both of us were just standing there just staring at each other. Ethier of us are saying anything we're just staring deep into each other's eyes and smiling like idiots. I break the eye contract to look at his ring. His ring went from orangelish red to bright pink. Why did his ring change colors I wondered. After staring at his ring, I grabbed my things and I ran out of the lockeroom. 

Blaine's Pov

I had no idea what just happened. One minute I'm staring into this boy's eyes and the next he's running out of the lockeroom. I looked down at my ring and it was bright pink. In all my lifetime my ring has never been bright pink, the color was new to me. I had only saw that color with my mom and dad. When ever my dad did something really sweet, my mom's ring would turn bright pink or when they kissed the color of thier rings turned a deeper shade of pink. 

Then something hit me. Bright pink meant love. Was possible that I was love with a boy that I just met. I thought about for a little longer and then I got dressed and left the lockeroom. By the time I walked out of the lockeroom it was time for my first class. I quickly got all stuff and I ran to class. During each class I couldn't stop thinking about the boy that I met. What did he think about me? Was he gay like me? All these questions would floating around in my head. Eventually all my classes would over. 

I kept walking until I reached the choir room. They would singing I Want You Back by The Jackson 5. My teachers would talking about us joining the Walbers because they would looking for New members. I looked at my ring and it was bright yellow which meant that I proud. Today was the day that I got over my fear. I walked into the choir room with my head up high. All the walbers turned and looked at me. I tryed my best not to show my fear. I looked brave on the outside but inside I was scared. 

My went from bright yellow to dark purple. One of the walbers walked over to me and they took my hand and he dragged me over to the other Walbers. When I looked up I saw the same boy that I had saw earlier in the lookeroom. I looked down at my ring and it was bright pink. "Hi, I'm Kurt and these are the rest of the walbers". Kurt, what a beautiful name I thought. "So do you want to sing a song for us" "If you're good enough you can join the walbers" ,Kurt said. "Sure", I said. I started singing It's Time. 

By the time I was did everybody was clapping and cheering. "Let's like we got our selves a new walber", Kurt said shouting happily and he starting dancing like crazy. He looked so cute when he danced and then goes my ring again but this time the pink color was slightly darker. "What's your name", Kurt said. "Blaine", I said. "I must do a duet with you, how about American Boy", Kurt said. "Sure I love that song", I said. We started singing and the whole time we would staring into each other's eyes. 

At the end of the song we did something I thought we never do, we kissed. We kissed until we started running out breathe. We broke apart and we both looked at each other shocked. I looked at my ring and the shade of pink on my ring was really dark, it was darker then it was before we kissed. It was most beautiful shade of pink I had ever seen. I looked up and I was shocked when I saw that Kurt now had a ring on his finger that matched mine. Both of our rings would glowing a beautiful shade of pink.


	3. Rachel's child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel drives to Kurt and Blaine's apartment with her baby in a car seat. Rachel not ready to take care of Tracy, leaves her at the doopstep of Kurt's and Blaine's.

Rachel's Pov

I was scared. I was driving to Kurt and Blaine's apartment. I had just had this baby and I knew I couldn't take care of it. I hide the pregnancy. We would all in college. I just can't take care of a baby right now, it's too much. I knew that Kurt and Blaine could take better care of the child then me. Blaine and Kurt would always there for each other and I knew together they could handle anything. 

I arrived at their apartment and I took the baby that is wrapped in a pink blanket that is in a car seat and I sat it next to their door. I included a note that says, Hi my name is Tracy Rose and can you please take care of me. I knew Kurt and Blaine had always wanted to name their kid Tracy so that's what I named it. I kiss the baby's head and I quickly run to my car crying and then I drive away with the thought of Kurt and Blaine taking care of my baby. 

Kurt's Pov 

"Hey, Blaine I'm going out to get the mail, I'll be right back." After I shouted that to Blaine because Blaine started to worry if I didn't tell him where I was going, I stepped out of our apartment. I kept walking until my foot hit something. I looked down and I was shocked to see a baby sitting there. I quickly run back inside to get Blaine. "Blaine, Blaine, come outside you need to see this!" When I said that Blaine quickly comes running outside. 

"What's wrong Kurt, are you okay!" Blaine shouted and I had to admid he was really cute when he was worried. "Sweetie just look down" Blaine looks down and the look on his face is priceless. "Is that... a.. a... b-b-baby." "Yes, but I'm not sure what's it's doing here" "Kurt, look down there's a note" I look down and next to the baby is a note. I grabbed the note and I read it aloud so Blaine could hear it. Hi my name is Tracy Rose and can you please take care of me. 

I read to Blaine. "Awww, Blaine her name is Tracy" "I always wanted to name our children Tracy."  "Well Kurt I wasn't expecting this to happen but I mean the note does said can you take of me, so who ever left her here they wanted us to take care of her" Blaine was right. It was now our responsible to take care of Tracy. "Come on Blaine, let's take Tracy inside." We took Tracy inside and she started crying. I was about to get up but Blaine beat me to the punch. 

He quickly took Tracy out of car seat and he started rocking her. "Shhhh, it's okay", and just like that she stopped crying and she fell alsleep. "She fell alsleep", "Just put her back in her car seat, be careful you don't want to wake her up" Blaine placed Tracy back in her car seat and then he took a seat next to me on the couch. A thousand thoughts are running though my head, could me and Blaine really take care of a baby, I mean I knew I could do anything as long as Blaine was by my side, but we would still young. 

Blaine's Pov

I was sitting there trying to get Kurt's attention. I knew Kurt he was probably worried about the baby.  He was just staring deep into space. Eventually I started shaking him but that didn't work so I did the only thing I knew that would snap him out of his thoughts. I grabbed his face and pull him closer to me and I kiss him hard. With in a few minutes it turned into a complete make out session, eventually we both had to come up for air. 

Kurt, don't worry, I know this is scary and we may be young but you work at Vogue and I still have a a lot of Money from that boardway play I did, I know we can do anything as long as we're together. We have got though Sebastian, bullies, distance, and Karosky, and now this. I mean Kurt think about it we had always wanted a kid and better yet it's a girl and her name is Tracy. I know we're be great fathers. "Blaine, how come you always know what to say to make me feel better"

"I guess I just do" "Now one question, what will Tracy's last name be, I mean I know we're not... married... but", when I looked at Kurt my face turned bright red and I started drawing circles on my hand. "Would you want to marry me" I grabbed Kurt's hand and I looked him straight in his beautiful ocean blue eyes. "Of course I want to marry you someday, it will be just you and me struggling on the couch just watching Tracy play" "And I think her last name should be... "Anderhummel" 

Both me and Kurt said at the same time. After me and Kurt said that Tracy started crying. Both of us got up and walked over to Tracy Rose Anderhummel. This time Kurt got her and started rocking up. I put my arm around Kurt and we could both just staring at the bundle of joy in front of us. She started making cute baby noises and she put her little hand on Kurt's chest. She looked up at me and Kurt and she gave us both a big teethless smile. 

5 years later

Kurt's Pov

"Tracy can you can here please" I as soon as I said that Tracy came running down the stairs. "Yes daddy", "Me and Dada want to talk to you about something" "Can you carry me" Tracy looked at me with big brown puppy dog eyes and I just couldn't say no so I carried her all to the living room to where my husband was sitting. I sat her on the couch in between me and Blaine. "What is it daddy and dada" 

"Well dada and me have been talking and we been thinking about adopting a new baby, so you could have a sibling" "I want a new sibling, but can it be a girl, please daddy and dada" "Well we see, but we are thinking about getting a girl" "Okay daddy"  
Tracy was sitting there humming a song not really paying attention so I decided to be kind of evil so I got up and I sat next to Blaine. I grabbed his hand and I started kissing him. 

My eyes would closed so I couldn't see Tracy but I could hear her screaming and I could also hear her little feet running against the floor. Soon me and Blaine ended the kiss and I opened my eyes and I saw that Tracy had ran away. Me and Blaine started laughing and both got up to look for Tracy. "Tracy, Tracy" I yelled. Eventually she came running up to me and Blaine and Blaine picked her up. I hugged Blaine and Tracy and the three of us just stood there enjoying the others company. 

1 year later

Blaine's Pov

Me and Kurt had just came home from the Foster care and we couldn't be more happy. We couldn't wait for Tracy to meet her new sister Elizabeth Kurt Anderhummel.  Kurt had decided to name her Elizabeth after his mom and I wanted her to have Kurt's first name for her middle name. We waited inside the house and there sat Rachel and Tracy playing on the floor. As soon as Tracy soon us she started walking towards us. 

"Can I see the new baby" I was holding the baby in my arms who was fast alsleep. "Joy, just have a seat on the couch and I'll bring the baby over." I sat on the couch with Kurt next to me. I decided to let Rachel hold the baby. "What's her name", Rachel asked."Her name is Elizabeth Kurt Anderhummel." "What a beautiful name for such a beautiful little girl." "I can't believe I'm  a bigger sister, I love her daddy and dada" "You hear that I love you Elizabeth"

Rachel's Pov

I took out my phone so I could get a picture of them. This is what I wanted for them to be one big happy family. I look at them and Kurt has Elizabeth in his arms and Blaine has Tracy on his shoulder. They all have big smiles on their faces. Sure it pained me to have to let Tracy go but I knew she was meant to live with Kurt and Blaine. I knew she was meant to be living a great life with both of her dads and her new baby sister Elizabeth. 

Tracy doesn't know that I'm her mom and that's fine with me. Her true parents will always be Kurt and Blaine. I finished taking the photos and I continue smiling at our cute the Anderhummel family looked. It was just little Tracy and Elizabeth with their two amazing dads. Kurt and Blaine took everything that we thrown at them including raising a child at such a young age and they took it and they let it help them relationship grow even stronger.


	4. From Baby To Adult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of how Kurt and Blaine met as babies and how they faced challenges in life together as babies, five year olds, high schoolers, college, and as adults.

Baby Years  
Blaine and Kurt as Babies

Blaine's Pov

Here I was here sitting on the floor. I looked up and I see my daddy sitting on the sofa and next to him is a man I have never seen before. I was coufused why was this other man here. In all my life, well more like one year or so my dad says. I can't really keep track of time. I thought only mommy and daddy existed, no one else. I only needed mommy and daddy. I look up again and I notice that there's another baby. 

The other man is trying to hold him but he is trying to get out of his grib. I know how that feels, I love my daddy but babies need their freedom. "Okay okay, I'll let you down"   
The man put the crying baby down next to me. As soon as he saw me he stopped crying. I had a blue bunny in my hands and the other baby crawled over to me and he took it from my hands. I started crying because I wanted my bunny back. I tried to get it back but he just crawled away from me. 

There was a pink teddy bear laying on the floor. He eventually dropped the bunny and he grabbed the bear. I crawled over to him and I grabbed the bunny. Now we would both happy. He gave me a big goofy smile to which I returned. We coutinced to crawl around on the floor. Sometimes we would accidentally both into each other and we would start crying. We both wouldn't good with direction. I was started to get tried and the other baby looked tried too. We both crawled to the middle of the floor and we both collapsed, falling alsleep right next to each other. 

Blaine and Kurt as five year olds

Kurt's Pov

I was so excited because day was the day that I was having a play date with my best friend Blaine. I hear the doorbell ring and I run downstairs. There stands Blaine and I immediately grab his hand. "Come on Blaine, let's go outside and play." Me and Blaine run outside running thought my backyard. "Do you want to swing" "Sure" Me and Blaine run to my swing set and I hop on one swing and Blaine gets on the other. "So Blaine what are you doing for mother's day"

"I don't know." I look at my friend and he seemed kind of sad. "What's wrong Blaine" "My mom is sick and she's been in the hoistpal." "I'm sorry, I hope she gets better." "Thank-you Kurt." "I bet I can swing higher than you" "You can not" "Watch me" I watch as my friend starts to swing and I do the same. We are both swinging, trying to get higher than the other person. We are both fighting over who is swinging higher and eventually we just come it a tie. "I'm bored can we do something else" "Sure"

"Hey, do you want to see my dog Fluffy" "You have a dog, no fair my dad wouldn't let me get one" "Come on" We both run off to where my dog was until we finally finished Fluffy's pen. "He's so cute Kurt" We both walk inside of the pen and Fluffy immediately runs up to us and she starts licking us. "Fluffy, Fluffy, down, down girl" Me and Blaine both sat down next to each other. Blaine was holding Fluffy and I was just sitting there enjoying Fluffy's and Blaine's company. 

Blaine and Kurt as high schoolers

Blaine's Pov

It was me and Kurt's third year of high school. Me and Kurt had been best friends our whole life. It was lunch time and me and Kurt would sitting down with the rest of the glee. Sam was talking about something but I wasn't really paying attention to him. I found myself staring at Kurt. His outfit and his hair looked amazing today. Kurt didn't notice me staring at him. I didn't understand where these feelings would coming from. I started as a crush but as the years went by my feelings for Kurt only grew stronger. 

After school was over me and Kurt went to the park. When we walking I just wanted to grab his hand and pull him close to me. "Are you okay" I turned and look at Kurt. "Yeah, just got a lot on my mind" "Like what" "Ummm, you see" When I looked at Kurt my whole face turned bright red. I suddenly grabbed Kurt's hand and Kurt looked at me confused. "Kurt, I don't know how to say this, but... I like you, I mean really like you" "We been best friends seen we would five"

"But now that I'm older, I have started to develop feelings for you" "I know that this is crazy and you might not even... " I was stopped by Kurt who had put his lips on mine. His lips would soft and sweet, this is what I had been waiting for. I didn't care who was watching because when I was kissing Kurt it was like I was a different planet. Nothing mattered at that point but me and Kurt finally expressing our love for each other. I felt like I could have kissed Kurt all day if I wanted to. 

Blaine and Kurt in college 

Kurt's Pov

Today was the day that I had been regretting. The day me and Blaine has to say goodbye. Blaine was going to college in California and I was going to college in New York. I loved Blaine and I wasn't really to let him go. We both had different dreams. We had to be separated for four years. What would I do without Blaine. Me and Blaine had always been there for each other. We would both on a plane and it was time for Blaine to get off. We looked at each other tears filling our eyes. 

"I guess this is goodbye" "Yeah I guess so" "Blaine no matter how rich and famous we become, never forget about me" "I would never forget about you" "I didn't want to go" "You have to Blaine, it's dream" Soon Blaine started crying even harder and he just collapsed on my shoulder. "Shhhh, you're going to be okay" "I know that this is going to be hard for us both, but we'll get though this" I kissed Blaine for the last time. The kiss was fill of passion and love. This was the last time for a while that I would kiss Blaine. 

Soon Blaine started walking towards the exit and I was a mess. Blaine gave me one more smile and he was gone. He was really gone. I sat back in my seat. It wasn't the same without Blaine. I looked to my right and the seat was empty. I signed wishing Blaine was there. I knew no matter how far we would that our love would never fade because our love was meant to be fearlessly and forever as Blaine had once told me. 

Blaine and Kurt as Adults

Blaine's Pov

After me and Kurt had lived our dreams for a couple of years, we had both returned to Lima, Ohio. Today was me and Kurt's wedding and I couldn't be more happy. After being apart for so long me and Kurt could finally be together as husbands. I smiled as Kurt walked down the alley with his dad. Soon Kurt reached me and we would facing each other. We both smiled at each other. First I said my vows. Kurt, me and you have have always been there for each other. You helped me thought it all. 

Wherever I was sad or down you would there to cheer me up. I remember the time when we would both five and I was sad because it was Mother's Day and my mom was sick and even back then you knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. Kurt, you always look on the bight side and that is what I love about you. You will always be the light in my life that lightens up a dark room. After that Kurt said his vows. Blaine, you always made feel bigger instead of small.

All my life I was that awkward kid that didn't talk to everyone. I was always scared to show the real me, but Blaine you showed me it was okay to show my real self. You taught me courage and before I met you that word wasn't even in my vocabulary. You taught me to do brave. I remember when we would in high school and you would confessing your feelings to me and you would talking and talking and I had the courage to just kiss you, I actually kissed you first. 

If it wasn't for you Blaine I would still be awkward and shy but I'm braver because of you. "Do you take this man to be your husband" "I do" "Do you take..." "I do" Kurt shouted happily. I couldn't believe it I could finally call Kurt my husband. Who knows maybe one day me and Kurt will have kids. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Kurt kissed me. It was our first kiss as husband and husband. We went from two babies meeting each for the first time to two people who loved their husband dearly.


	5. The Prince And The Peasant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is a prince and Blaine is a peasant. People in the kingdom judge Blaine because he is a peasant but Kurt doesn't.

Kurt's Pov

Sometimes my life was hard. It wasn't easy being a prince. I liked my life but sometimes I wish I could be free. I have never been outside in my life. My whole childhood was spent within the palance walls. Just once I long to go outside but if I did the guards would stop me. I was sitting on my thone looking over the crowd in front of me. People would asking me questions left and right. I just smiled and tried my best to answer as many questions as possible. 

I was right in the middle of answering someone's question when my guards came rushing in. "Prince Kurt, this man was trying to steal." I looked at the man, he had brown eyes and a big mess of black curls on his head. I then looked at his clothes, he was a white shirt that was torn up and his pants would covered in dirt and their had holes. It looked like he hadn't bathed in weeks. I felt bad for him. He looked at me with fear and pain in his eyes. 

The kingdom had a rule that anyone who stole had to be punished, but I didn't want to punish him. I looked at him and I could tell that he wasn't a bad person. "Can everybody please left me and this man alone." Everybody soon quickly left us soon as I said that. "Can you please come forward." The man stared at me for a moment and than he slowly started to approach me. "What's your name?" "Blaine." "Blaine I like that name, my name is Prince Kurt, but you can just call me Kurt"

"You aren't mad at me." "No, I just want to know your story." "I know that the people in this kingdom can be cruel, but I'm different and I'm proud to be different, it's the best thing about me." "Now, enough about me, state your story." "Well, I'm a pleasant and me and my family live in the village that is a few miles away from the kingdom." "We're poor, and there is barely enough food for the four of us, so I decided to some food from your kingdom for me and my family."

"I know stealing is wrong, but what choice did I have." I looked at Blaine and he was crying. I felt horrible. Here I was, the rich prince who has everything staring down at the poor pleasant. I felt like the kingdom could be so greedy sometimes. We had all this money but none of it went out to benefit people out there like Blaine. I stepped down from my thone and Blaine's hand. "Look at me." Then Blaine looked at me and we would staring deep into each other's eyes. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to punish you." "I know that you would only stealing so you could feed your family." "Why would you be so nice to pleasant like me." "You're not just a pleasant, you're a person just like me." "Here take this, it will help you with your family." "A million dollars, it's too much, I don't devere this!" "Just take the money." "What can I do to even repay you." "Well, there is one thing you can do." "What I'll do anything!" "Will you...go on a ...date with me?"

I couldn't believe I just said that. I mean this guy was cute and he seems pretty nice, and I haven't been on a date in a long time. I bite my lip nervously as he looked at me. "You would really go on a date with me!" "Yes, I want to go on a date with you, no one else." "No other prince." "Well I guess I'm going on a date with you." "Well since no one is in here how about now." "Now!" "Yeah, I need a break." "People have been bugging me all day." "Come on let's go to the cafeteria!" I grabbed his hand and we ran down the palance's long hallway. 

In the cafeteria there would plates and plates filled with endless food. The chiefs always made me so much food, but I never eat all of it. It's always so loney eating by myself. I lead Blaine to the table and his eyes grew really big. For him this was probably the most food he had ever seen. "Wow, this is so much better than moldy bread and sour berries I eat at home!" "Come on let's eat." We both grabbed our plates and started stacking them with food. 

We both took a seat next to each other. Blaine started eating his food really fast. I ate a few things, but I wasn't really hungry, so I just sat there and watched Blaine eat. When he was eating I grabbed his hand from under the table. He immediately started blushing. He stopped eating and he pulled our intertwined hands from under the table and put them on top of the table, and we both just sat there staring at our hands. Then I grabbed his face and I kissed him. 

As I kissed kissed him, I soon felt him kissing back. The kiss was sweet and gentle. As a prince I thought I had everything. I didn't have love but now I do. I know I just met this man but I knew that we would meant for each other. Soon the kiss ended and we just stared at each other with big smiles on our faces. I grabbed Blaine's hand and I did something that I had always wanted to do. I ran towards the palance's doors, holding onto Blaine's hand. The guards would there, but I didn't care. 

I pushed them out of the way and me and Blaine ran out the doors. The guards stood there shocked. Outside was the most beautiful garden that I had ever seen. There would flowers blooming everywhere. Both me and Blaine would staring in awe. Soon I was snapped out of my thoughts by Blaine kissing me. Soon I kissed back, but then something stange happened, flowers of all colors started growing around us. As soon as the flowers stopped growing my father came rushing outside, with the guards behind him. 

"Son, what are you doing out here and who is that!" I was completely shocked to see my dad. "Dad, this is Blaine." "He's my new... boyfriend." "Boyfriend!" "Kurt you know that you're only supported to date the princes I pick out for you, not this pleasant boy!" I looked at Blaine and he just looked down at his feet like he was a disappoint. He looked so ashmed and sad. At that point I grew angry. My dad couldn't treat Blaine like he was nothing. "Stop it dad, Blaine is great and I really like him!" 

"But you can't just come running out here and tell me what to do!" "I'm 18 dad and that means that I'm an adult!" "I can date who ever I want!" "Blaine is sweet, kind, he is not selfish unlike you!" "And while we're at it, why can't I come out here!" "I been locked inside the palance's walls my whole live, and I just want to be free!" "Kurt, I... I didn't want you to find out this place." "This was your mother's garden." "She loved this place and when she died it killed me to go out here."

"I didn't want you to find this place, if you would back here all the time it would just remind me of your mother, Queen Elizabeth." "I didn't want you to make memories here." "This is when I fell in love with your mother." "This place is where we got you." "You see that big tree right there, when two lovers sit under it and when the tree thinks you're really, it blesses you with a child." "A child just appears in your arms." "It breaks my heart being here."

I lookee at my dad and he was crying really hard. "Dad, I never knew, but dad you can't hide from this place forever and who knows maybe one day this will be me and Blaine's place." "We can go om dates here, spend time with each other, get married here and maybe the tree will bless us with a child of our own." I looked at Blaine and his face was bright red. "Really!" "Really, Blaine I have a good feeling about you." 

"I'm sorry son, this is not what your mom would have wanted." "I want to see you guys rule right next to each other." "The kingdom should be in the hands of King Kurt and Blaine, when it's time for it to be taken over." I looked at Blaine and he looked at me, both of us staring at the other with love fulled in our eyes and at that moment I knew that I had found my prince.


	6. Cutie Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine as My Little Ponies. Music Notes(Blaine), is bullied by Claws(Karofsky) and Spoiled Shoes(Sebastian), because he doesn't have a cutie mark. When he can't get up, another pony without a cutie mark named Shimmering Spotlight(Kurt), helps him get up.

This is based on the show, "My Little Pony"

Blaine's Pov(Music Note's) 

All the ponies pick on me for being a blank blank. It's not my fault I'm a late bloomer. I wanted my cutie mark so bad. I just want for the other ponies to stop bullying me. I was walking around looking at all the buildings, when Spoiled Shoes(Sebastian) and Claws(Karofsky) jumped right in front of me blocking my path. "Oh, look it's Music Notes(Blaine), the pony with no cutie mark. "He'll never get his cutie mark." Spoiled Shoes shouted in my face. 

Claws walked over to me and he took his hoof and he pushed me. I tryed to catch myself, but it didn't work and I ending up falling flat on my bottom. Both of them starting laughing at me. At that moment I fell so weak, I tried to get back on my hooves but I just couldn't. I looked at Spoiled Shoes and Claws as they started walking away, whipped their tails behind them. I wish I could could have a cool cutie mark like Spoiled Shoes and Claws. 

Spoiled Shoes' cutie mark was a pair of tapping shoes with diamonds next to them. Claws' cutie mark was a bear paw with a golden shoe next to it. They would be known for their great dancing. Claws was also known for knowing how to teach animals to dance with him, that's why he had the bear paw. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice that a pony was standing right next to me, hovering over me. 

He was beautiful. He had bright white skin and ocean blue eyes. I looked over him and I noticed that he didn't have a cutie mark either and he looked around my age. He started extending his hoof towards me, so I grabbed it and he pulled me up. I was pretty short compared to him. "What's your name?", he asked me shyly. "Music Notes, what's yours?" "Shimmering Spotlight (Kurt)."  Wow I thought even his name was beautiful. "What happened to you?"

"These ponies named Spoiled Shoes and Claws came over and they started picking on me and then Claws pushed me with his hoof." "I'm so sorry that happened to you" "Hey, do you want to walk with me?" "Sure!" I said a little bit too quickly. "Okay, let's go then." We both started walking around until we stopped at Pinkie Pie's Bakery. When Shimmering Spotlight saw a poster on the window that was talking about a talent show he started jumped up and down. 

"Can you believe it, there's going to be a talent show and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are going to be the judges!" He was shouting and hopping all over the place just like Pinkie Pie did when she hears about a party. "Calm down, it's just a talent show." "Just a talent show, are you out of your mind!" "This could be our chance to earn our cutie marks and show our talent to the only the most mervelous ponies in all of Equestria!"

He looked so excited and I had to admit he did look so cute right now. "Fine, we can go to the talent show, but what will we do." "Well, ummm, what are you good at." "I...I like to... sing." When I said that I expected him to laugh at me, because where I lived all the other ponies thought it was wrong for a boy pony to sing. My dad was a pegasus(a pony with wings) and he was one of the best flyers in Equestria. I was a pegasus too and he wanted me to take off him. 

I didn't want to a flyer and race other pegasuses. Shimmering Spotlight looked at me with a happy smile plastered on his face and he wasn't laughing at me. "Oh my gosh, that's great Music Notes!" I started getting butterflies in my stomach when he put his hoof on my back. Just that simple touch left shivers down my whole back. "How about you, what are you going to do?" "I think I'm going to sing too, I really like to sing" "I have   a great idea how about we do a duet together!" 

I stated, smiling at myself for coming up with such a good idea. I didn't want to go up then alone and this way I could spend more time with Shimmering Spotlight. To be honest I kinda of liked him, I mean really really like him. He was so cheerful and light hearted. "Come on, let's go to Apple Jack's friend's studio, I forget her name but she had a really nice studio since she is a big time singer, we can practice there." 

I started blushing like crazy when he grabbed my hoof and we started running towards the studio. Once we got then we stated going thought songs, until we both decided on Candles by Hey Monday. As the weeks went by we got better and better and my feelings for Shimmering Spotlight just grew and grew. I really liked him, but did he like me back. Eventually the date of the talent show came by. Sometimes I feel like time flys by so fast. 

We would backstage and I could tell that Shimmering Spotlight was really nervous. "What if I mess up!" "What if I make a fool of myself in front of Celestia and Luna!" "Hey, hey, calm down you're going to do great." "Yeah I know I just so nervous, please don't judge me." I just gave him a look. It was funny how Shimmering Spotlight was usaully the calm one and I was the one was was freaking out. 

Tonight though the roles had been switched.  "Fine, go ahead and judge me." "I think it's adorable, I think you're adorable." As soon as I said that I immediately regretted it. Why did I just say that? I started looking down at my hooves in embrassment and then I pulled my tail in between my legs. "Music Notes, do... you..." He was about to say something but then Celestia called our names. Shimmering Spotlight went out first because he started the song. 

I stepped out and I saw that Spoiled Shoes and Claws would sitting in the second row. I swallowed, a lump starting to form in my throat. They both looked at me and gave me dirty looks. I ingored them and just whipped my tail at their actions. I stepped out father and then I jumped into song. When Shimmering Spotlight saw me, he just gave me a big smile that made my heart melt. When we would singing it was like no one else was there. 

I think for a moment Shimmering Spotlight even forgot that Celestia and Luna would judging us. We would just staring into each other's eyes. At that moment nothing else mattered not even Spoiled Shoes' and Claws' mean comments that they would shouting at me and Shimmering Spotlight. At the end of the song something amazing happened. All of sudden I started floating in the air and so did Shimmering Spotlight. A bright circle of light was appearing behind each of us. 

I could hear the crowd whipering to some of the ponies next to then and some of them just gaped. Then we just started spinning around each other. Without thinking I grabbed onto Shimmering Spotlight's hoof and we stopped spinning and we landed on the stage still holding the other's hoof. I was shocked when I looked at him and he had his cutie mark. There was a micphone and shining on the micphone was a ray of light which was a spotlight. 

I looked to see if I had a cutie mark, when I saw that I had one I almost screamed. I couldn't have been more happy. My cutie mark was also a micphone but wrapping around the bottom of the micphone was a staff of music notes. I thought both of our cutie marks were great. I think that Shimmering Spotlight was as happy as me. I was so happy, that I grabbed him and I started flying around the stage, flapping my wings happily and Shimmering Spotlight started shooting fireworks out his horn. 

That's right he is a union. Celestia and Luna looked at us in complete shock and happiness all in one. After all the acts would over, it was time for us to find out who the winner was. I closed my eyes tight and I grabbed onto Shimmering Spotlight's hoof for comfort. "And the winner is... Shimmering Spotlight and Music Notes, for their excellent performance from the start with their beautiful voices and to the end with thier firework show."

I stood there shocked. "We won, we won!" I kept repeating to Shimmering Spotlight. "Music Notes, I want you to know that I like you too, I may have not showed it at first but sercretly I really did like you."  I thought  to myself, I really did win and not just this talent show, but I aslo won Shimmering Spotlight's heart and together we both got our cutie marks something we had had been waiting for, I'm glad that I got my cutie mark late. It was worth all the bullying to get my cutie mark with my new boyfriend.


	7. Mpreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt founds out he's pregnant and he starts freaking out, what will Blaine think about the news of a new baby.

Kurt's Pov

Here I am in the bathroom with a pregnancy test. I was freaking out. I mean yes Blaine and I have been married for a couple of years but we never talked about having kids. Would Blaine want a child? Would he think that I'm a freak? All these questions would running thought my mind as I set there waiting the timer to go off. Five minutes may seem short but to me it felt like the longest five minutes of my life. 

Eventually the timer went off. I slowly moved my hand towards the pregnancy test. This was it, the moment I found if I'm pregnant or not. I slowly lifted it up to scared to look at it. When I saw two pink lines, I almost fainted. It took a few minutes for it to sink in that there was a little baby growing inside of me. I put my hand on my the little bump not believeing that me and Blaine had created this. I slowly stepped out of the bathroom only to see Blaine sitting on the bed. 

When I saw him I started freaking. How was I going to tell him that he was going to be a father. I didn't want Blaine to figure out that something was wrong with me, but the expression on my face must have gave it away. "Kurt, sweetheart, are you okay?" "You look like you're about to throw up." It was funny that he said that because as soon as he said that I immediately started to get sick so I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I started throwing in the toilet feeling dizzy. 

I looked up and there was Blaine right by my side. He started rubbing smoothing circles on my back. I just sat there letting him do that the a couple of minutes before I tried to get up. Blaine grabbed onto my arm and helped to lift me off of the cold bathroom floor. "Sweetie, how about you go and lay down and I'll bring you some ginger tea to help settle your stomach." I did as I was told and I went to lay down. Blaine put the covers over me and left me alone with just my thoughts.

I felt guilty for not telling Blaine that I was pregnant. I knew that I had to tell him. He is my husband after all so, he decides to know. Soon Blaine comes back into our bedroom and he hands me the ginger tea. After a few sips I immediately felt better. "Blaine there's something I need to tell you." "What ever it is you can tell me." "No matter what it is I will still love you the same." "I'm not so sure about that" "Come on Sweetie just tell me." "Ummm, oh, okay" "I'm just going to show you okay, and please don't freak out."

I slowly made my way to Blaine. I slowly took my shirt off revealing my small bump, but still noticeable bump. Blaine just looked at me not really understanding. He started tracing his eyes down my body until he hit my stomach. He stared at it blankly for a few seconds until it finally hit him. "Kurt, are you..." "Pregnant." I said finishing his sentence for him. "Oh my god Kurt, this is great!" "You do not know how long I have been wanting to have a kid, and now we're getting one."

He got up from this spot and he grabbed me and he started spinning me around in circles. "Blaine, put me down." I said while giggling, but of course he kept on spinning me and I just kept on giggling like a little school girl. Eventually he put me down on our bed. I layed down our bed and Blaine layed right next to me. Blaine put his arms around me and I just cuddled into him. I put my head on his chest. He had one hand which was holding mine and he used the other to start playing with my hair. 

We just layed there enjoying the warmness of the other person. Blaine got up for a few seconds to take his shirt off since I had mine off. He started kissing all over my face. My forehead, my ear, my nose, and then on the lips. He then started working his way down to my neck and he started sucking on my skin, lefting a red mark behind. He then starting kissing all over my chest until he reached my nipples. He took his tougue and he started going around my nipple and he soon did the same for the other. 

He continced to go down my chest, sucking and kissing at certain places. He stopped at my belly, staring at it with loving eyes. "I can't believe there's really a baby in there." "I know, I'm still having a hard time believeing it myself." "Blaine, you do want this baby right." "Of course I do, this baby is part of me and you, which makes he or she very special." "We're really going to be fathers, Blaine, just you and me and our little Tracy or Hepburn." "You even remembered the names we wanted to name our future kids."

"Yeah, remember that video we made for our glee teacher." "I remember that video, but instead of Quinn dotating the egg, we made the baby our selves, we didn't need her." "Yeah, the baby is really ours" "Now how much as I love this baby, I want to get back to what we would doing." I said to Blaine with a huge smirk on my face. "Oh, looks like someone is being a little needy." "Come on Blaine, I just want you." "Okay fine." Blaine starting kissing all over my belly. 

He then starting moving his tougue around my belly button. He eventually reached my pants and he started tugging on them. I got up and I slowly took them off and I was pretty sure that Blaine was watching the whole time. Now the only thing I was in was my underwear. I soon took those off too, lefting me completely naked. Blaine got up doing the same. We both went back to our bed to lay down, our bodies pressing against each other.

Blaine got up and he starting hovering over me. He started planting kisses all over my face. He then starting kissing me on the lips. Our tougues moving around each other, fighting for control. I soon stopped kissing him so I could flip him over. I was now on top. I started kissing all over Blaine like crazy. For some reason I was feeling really horny, probably because I was pregnant. After a while of us kissing each in certain places, we decided to go to the doctor's so we could see our baby. 

We quickly got dressed and then we drove to the hositpal. Once we got there we waited until they the doctor called our names. "Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel, can you come with me please." I grabbed onto my husband's hand because I was nervous. We followed the doctor to a small room. The doctor had me sit on a bed and Blaine pulled up a chair next to the bed to sit on. The doctor put this cold gel on my stomach and I jumped a little by how cold it was. Blaine and the doctor both started laughing at me. 

She then got out a wand and she started moving it around on my belly. Soon a tiny bean like thing showed up on the screen and both me and Blaine started crying. I couldn't believe that me and Blaine made the little thing that was moving around on the screen as if he or she was dancing. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" I looked at Blaine and we both smiled and nodded our heads. Soon enough the sound of a heartbeat filled the room. The sound of our baby's heartbeat was like music to my ear. 

The baby's heartbreak was fast and quick. Me and Blaine would over filled with joy to hear that the baby was healthy and growing properly. The doctor asked us how many soundgram pictures we wanted and we said five. One for my dad, Carol, Finn and his wife Rachael, and of course for me and Blaine. After the doctor was done talking to me and Blaine walked out the building hand in hand with the biggest smiles on both of our faces. 

I looked at Blaine and he looked at me. I knew that ethier of us had to say a word to express the feelings we would feeling right now. I could tell all the emotions that Blaine would feeling would the same as mine. Me and Blaine coutinced walking feeling happier than ever before. We didn't care about anything else, even the dirty looks people would throwing us as we walked. All that mattered to me was my family with Blaine and our little Tracy or Hepburn.


	8. Car Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was great for Blaine until he got the news that Kurt was in the hospital because of a car accident.

Blaine's Pov

My day was going great until I got the call that Kurt had been in a car accident. I quickly grabbed all my things and I ran out the door. The whole drive to the hositpal I felt sick. How could this happen to Kurt? I couldn't lose Kurt. He was only ture person I cared about, he was the only one that loved me. My mom and dad didn't care about me and my brother Cooper was too busy doing some show in Hollywood to care about me. 

I soon arrived at the hositpal quickly speeding over to the lady at the counter. "Do you know where Kurt Hummel's room is?" I said with my voice filled with panic. "What is your relationship with Kurt Hummel?" "I'm his boyfriend" "Boyfriend." She said laughing in my face. I almost lost it. I just wanted to see Kurt and not deal with this judgement lady. "Please, just tell me when his room is." I said losing my patience. 

The lady just looked at me for a second before finally telling me that Kurt was in room 117 on the second floor. I quickly walked away and I got in the elevator. I pushed the button for the second floor, wishing that the elevator would go faster. Finally the elevator stopped and I started walking towards Kurt's room. I gently opened the door and then was Kurt. He looked so pale and weak. He has IV lines and tubes all over him. 

I slowed walked over to him. He had red marks all over his beautiful face. He smiled at me weakly. "Hey, sweetie, it's me Blaine." "Hey Honey, and I know it's you." "I'm glad you're here" He said quietly. "It's okay sweetie, you didn't have to talk." He just nodded. I signaled for him to move over. He slowly moved over lefting just enough room for me to lay down next to him. When I walked over to him I tried my best not to trip over any of his tubes or IV lines. 

Kurt slowly moved closer to me and he started nuzzling his face on my neck. I put my arm around him and he just cuddled deeper into my side and started crying. I was immediately alarm. Kurt seemed fine when I first walked in. "Kurt, baby, what's wrong." "I was so scared Blaine." "I was driving to the jewelry store to pick something up and on my way there a car came out of no where and hit me." "It all happened so fast." 

"One minute a car is crashing into me, the   
next I end up in the hositpal." "I remember being so scare Blaine, all I wanted was you, but they didn't want to call you until I was settled down." "In my opinion I would have settled sooner with you there." I looked at Kurt as more and more tears would forming in his eyes. He just laid there and he continued to sob with his head resting on my chest. I didn't say anything, I just let him sob and I gently started rubbing circles on his back. 

He kept on sobbing for a while until he eventually stopped. He just looked at me and mouthed thank-you and I mouthed back your welcome. We both just laid there not saying a word. The room was silence expect for the sound of Kurt's heart monitor. I looked at Kurt and he had fallen asleep, snorting soundly. After about ten minutes I fell asleep myself. When I woke up there would a bunch of nurses in the room. I immediately started to panick. What it there's something wrong with Kurt? 

"He's not breathing." "Someone get him a breathing mask and fast." When I heard that I really started to panick. I couldn't lose Kurt, not now. When the nurses saw me they started pushing me out of the room. At that point I just lost it. I started screaming and crying at the same time. Some of the nurses would taking care of Kurt and the others would trying to get me to calm. After a long time I had calmed down and I looked back at Kurt before lefting the room. 

I was worried about Kurt, but I knew I had to stay calm. Not only for me but for Kurt. I sat in the waiting room waiting for the nurses to tell me I could see Kurt. Everything in the room reminded me of Kurt, especially the vogue mazgines that Kurt liked to read everyday laying on a table near me. I was thinking about Kurt when a little girl walked up to me. She had curly chestnut hair and big brown eyes. She looked a like Kurt, but she had my eye color. "I'm scared." She told me. "Why is that?"

"My daddy isn't doing very well." "He's really sick and my papa has been worried sick." I was shocked to hear that she had two dads, it made me think of the future where me and Kurt would have a child of own. She then started crying. I looked around and then I saw this man sitting in a chair from across the room and he had his head in this hands crying. "Hey it's going to be alright, did you know that my boyfriend is here too." "You're gay too, I thought my daddy and my papa would the only ones." 

"All the kids at school make fun of me for having two dads, but I love them." "Yeah kids can be mean, but didn't listen to them, you should have the same rights as everybody else that has a mommy and daddy." "Yeah, I wouldn't listen to them, because my daddy and papa are great." "Well I'm glad to hear that, now you probably should go over to your papa." "Okay, and thank-you and I hope that your boyfriend gets better." Then she ran off to her papa giving him a big hug. 

I was looking at the girl and her papa when a nurse walked over to me. "Mr. Anderson, you can see Kurt now, he's doing much better." I felt my heart leap inside my chest when she said that. I looked at the girl and her papa one more time and they both gave me big smiles before I left to go to Kurt's room. When I walked into Kurt's room, I was happy to see him fully awake. He looked great he was smiling and he looked like he was breathig on his own now. 

"Hey I brought you some Vogue magazines from the waiting room to read." He didn't say anything all he did was move over a bit. I knew he wanted me to lay next to him so I did. I put my arm around him and he cuddled into me. I opened the magazine so me and Kurt could read it, but mostly Kurt. We both read over it, Kurt getting exciting when he saw that Vogue was working on a set of new outfits. I just laughed at him because he looked so cute when he got excited. 

We would sitting there just reading when a lady walked into the room. "I have a delivery for Kurt Hummel." "That would be me." Kurt said weakly. "We heard about you being in the hositpal so we decided to just delivered it to you." "Oh, thank-you." She handed Kurt the package and she walked away. "What's that Kurt?" I asked him curiously. "I can't tell you, it's a surprise." "I want to know what it is." "Blaine, you're just have to wait." "Okay fine." I said finally giving up, but I really did wonder what it was. 

Kurt gently sat the package on a table next to him. "Kurt, I met this really nice little girl." "Oh you did, do tell." "Well she looked just like you, expect she had my eye color." "She was scared about her daddy." "She said that her daddy was really sick and that her papa had been worried sick." "Wait, she has two dads, awww, how cute." "It makes me think about us having kids in the future." "That's what I thought about too, when she told me that." "She was so cute." "Well, yeah, anyone with that looks like me has to be cute."

"Kurt I know you're be fine." "Soon you're be healed and we can left this hositpal, and that way you can show me whatever you got from that lady today." "Yeah I want to go home and just cuddle with you on the couch, and maybe show you that item that I got." "You mean, definely show me that item that you got." I say laughing and soon Kurt started laughing too. There would nurses outside the door staring at us weirdly, but I didn't care. All I could see was the beauty laying next to me giggling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets the chance of a lifetime to ride on the greatest boat of all time, the "Titanic". On the boat he meets a third class passenger named Blaine. The only thing standing between them is Finn, the evil person Kurt's engaged to.

This is based off a YouTube video I watched called "Kurt and Blaine Go Titantic" The credit for this idea goes to MusicMakesTheFandom on YouTube 

Kurt's Pov

Today is the day that I go on the great unsinkable ship called the Titanic. My parents are making me go with my Finn the man I'm engaged to. My parents don't care about my feelings, they only care about the money. Since Finn's family is so rich I have to marry him so I can get some of his money. I didn't want to marry him. Finn only cares about himself and his money, he could care less about my feelings. 

I walk onto the ship and my mouth drops open when I see the inside. I keep walking and I see this grant staircase that lend to the rooms. Finn is behind me watching me like a hawk. I keep walking towards the staircase tried my best to ignore his stare. He starts handing me bags and then he rans off when he sees John Jocab Astor IV, the richest man on the ship. I just roll my eyes and continue walking. I stop when I see this man at the bottom of the staircase. 

The man then turns and looks at me. As soon as he turned around I said, "Excuse, umm, hi, can I ask you a question, I'm new here." He looks up at me and he simply shakes my hand and says, "Hi my is Blaine." "Kurt." I said back. I both stood there smiling at each other until I starting running past him to get to my room. I quickly walked into our room, which was very nice because we would first class passagers. I put my stuff down and go back downstairs. 

I walk to the deck so I could get some fresh air. I stood taking in the beautiful ocean in front of me, when suddenly a man comes running out and he bumps into me. when he does this I fall to the ground. "Oh my god,  are you okay." "I'm so sorry." He then extends his hand towards me so I can grab it. I grab his hand and he immediately pulls me to my feet. I look up and I see the same man that I saw earlier. My face turns bright red I notice that our hands are start intertwined. 

Noticing this, Blaine let's go of my hand. He looks down probably feeling ashamed or embrassed. "Hey, it's okay." "You don't have to be ashamed or embrassed, it was just an accident." "I know but I should have looked when I was going, you could have been seriously hurt." "Yeah, but I'm okay." "To you want to walk with me." I asked Blaine. "Sure." We both grabbed the others hand and we started walking just admiring the view. I was about to tell Blaine something when Finn walked up to me. 

He looked really angry and I think I know why. He looked to me to Blaine to our intertwined hands. "What do you think you're doing." He shouted in my face, Blaine got scared and let go of my hand and he started backing up a bit. "Don't forget you're engaged to me, and you shouldn't be hooking up with other people on this ship especially that dirt bag other there!" He shouted. I could tell he was getting anger and anger by the minute. I didn't say a word, in fear that he would hit me. 

Blaine looked speechless that really knowing what to do. "And for you, stay away from my fiance." He then grabbed my hand and he dragged me to our room. "That better not happen again." "If I see you with that dirt bag again you will get it." "Now I have to go, Jonh Jocab Astor IV and his wife are waiting for me." He left the room slamming the door behind him. I just sat there too shocked to move. I eventually got up and left the room. I needed to find Blaine. I was going to try to spend time with him without Finn noticing. 

I went back to the deck and sure enough there was Blaine standing by the railing. I slowly walked over to him so I wouldn't scare him. "Hi, it's me, Kurt." "What are you doing here, I don't want you to get in trouble with that man for seeing." "I know that third class passengers shouldn't see first class passengers." "Hey, it's okay and don't worry about Finn." "What he doesn't know what kill him." I said with a smirk on my face. "Well in that case let's go to the third passenger side of the ship, I know Finn wouldn't go there."

He said to me. He grabbed my hand and we ran until we reached this place when people would dancing freely. "May, I have this dance." He said extending his hand towards me. I gladly took it and we started slow dancing on the floor. He smiled at me and I smiled back. At that moment all the stress that Finn had been causing for me melted away. It was just me and Blaine dancing, holding the other tightly. After that people started asking us to sing and Blaine went first. His voice was amazing. My heart melted when he did this cute eye roll. 

After he was done singing "Something's Coming." It was my turn. I got up and I started singing "A house is not a home." The whole time I was singing Blaine was staring at me with loving eyes, the same way I was when he was singing. After I was done everybody started screaming and shouting. The energy here was so much better that it was in the first passenger side of the ship. Everybody here was so happy and cheerful, unlike the first passenger side when everybody was so stein and moody. 

Blaine quickly pulled me out of the crowd of roaring people and he took me to his room. His was room was much smaller and simpler compared to mine. He sat on his bed and I sat next to him. He pull his arm around me and I started snuggling into him. I don't know we would doing this but on that moment it just felt right. Blaine just laid there one arm around me and the other he was using to hold my hand. I laid my head on his chest just enjoying his warmness instead of Finn's coldness. Finn was always cold but Blaine was warm and inviting. 

Things would great until Finn come bushing thought Blaine's door, pulling me off of Blaine and then again dragging me to our room. He sat me on the bed and he got really close to my face. "Kurt, I warned you not to go off with him, but like a fool you went running to him even though I told you not to." He then grabbed me and throw me against the room. When I was on the ground he started beating me. He kept on kicking and punching me over and over, until then was blood all over the floor. "See this is what you get if you don't listen."

"Now every time you choose to go see Blaine think of the pain I just caused you." He left the room, slamming the door loudly. I sat there and cried. Why did this all have to happen to me? I wished me and Blaine could run off together. We could live in a little cabin with just me, Blaine and maybe a kid. I slowly got up feeling very weak and I just went to my bed and I laid down, falling alsleep with nothing but Blaine on the mind, the pain seeming to go away the deeper and deeper my body drifted off to sleep. 

3 days later

Things would still rough with Finn, but that didn't stop me from seeing Blainely Days. Me and Blaine had grew closer over the past three days. Even thought it's only been a couple of days I feel like I'm already falling for Blaine. Blaine was so light hearted and funny, not to mention he looked so cute with his mess of curls and hazel eyes. I was right in the middle of a dinner with my mom, dad, Finn, and Blaine, even thought my while family couldn't stand him and a bunch of other people when a person ran into the cafeteria. "The ship is sinking, hurry and get to the dock, captain's order."

And like that everyone started panicking. Everyone ran as fast as they could to go get life jackets and get to the dock. Eventually everybody got to the dock, including Blaine and unfortunately Finn. The captain and his crew would starting to put people into the lift boats. The men would patiencely waiting because the captain said that women and children would going first. After about a hour, all the women and children had been loaded into the liftboats and they would sent off. There would a couple liftboats left. In my head I knew there would not be enough lifeboats for all the men standing here. 

The captain and the crew started loading the men into the lifeboats. All of sudden a crew member grabbed me and he put me into a boat. I started screaming and crying, I couldn't said goodbye to Blaine not now. I looked at Blaine and he was crying as much as me. He ran over to my lifeboat quickly and he grabbed my face and he kissed. I kissed him back with as much passion and love as I could. I knew in my head that this was probably going to be the last time that I saw Blaine, even though my heart wanted to argue with me. 

Blaine was soon pushed back by a crew man and both of the lifeboats would lowed. I started having a mental break down as soon as the boat hit the water. I would never see Blaine again. I looked at all the men around me crying too, probably because they lost their loved ones and there was also Finn. I couldn't stand to look him in the eyes knowing that as soon as we would reasued that I would have to marry Finn and live an unhappy live with him. I wished that Blaine would have got on this lifeboat with me but he couldn't. Then was nothing that me or Blaine could had done. 

1 year later

Here I sat in my big mansion. I had all the money and items in the world but I was still unhappy. I didn't have love. Blaine had died on the Titanic. I knew that I would never find anyone as special as Blaine, and even if I tried Finn would stop me. Money can't make a person happy, only love can. When I was with Blaine I felt truly happy. Since the we would reasued I have never felt that happy. Blaine was my missing puzzle piece and without him I felt incomplete. My whole world had lost it's color. All I could see in was black and white. Blaine had been my color. I will never forget about those few great days on the Titantic with Blaine. If only I could go back in time to when Blaine was alive, and to where I was happier than I had ever been in my whole live.


	10. Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is walking his dog named Katey, when she runs off when she sees a man walking his dog at the park. A spark eventually flys between them as Kurt gives Blaine back his dog and Kurt gets Bailey back.

Blaine's Pov

I was in the park walking my dog Katey. I named her Katey after my favorite singer Katey Perry. I don't really tell people that because then they would just I'm silly. Katey was a white Miniature Schnauzer. She always gets really excited when she sees people walk by. She started pulling on her least when she saw a boy with pale skin walking a chocolate colored Miniature Schnauzer. She starting running towards the person which made me drop her leash. 

"Katey, come back here." I yelled, but she didn't listen. People would staring at me like I was crazy but I ignored. Katey soon reached the boy and this startled the boy causing him to drop his dog's leash. The dog came running at. I picked the dog up and the boy did the same thing. We both had the others dog in our arms. Katey looked at me and then back to the boy. She kept doing this as if she was trying to tell me something. "I'm so sorry, Katey can get a bit too excited sometimes." "It's okay, my dog did the same thing."

He said looking at me with his dog in my arms. "Here, let me give you your dog back." The boy gave me Katey back and I gave him his dog in return. Both of our dogs would staring at each other wiggling their short tails back and forward. "What's your name?" I asked the boy. "Kurt, and my dog's name is Bailey." "My name is Blaine and as you probably already know this is Katey." "Nice to meet to you." He said shyly. We started staring into each others eyes and he starting blushing. "Can I get your number."

I asked him nervously. "Sure." We both gave each other our numbers with a big smiles on our face. "To want to walk with me." He smiled and just nodded this head. We walked thought the park, Katey and Bailey walking right next to each other. The two dogs seemed to be enjoying the others company and that was excatey how me and Kurt would. Walking side by side, just enjoying the other person being there. "So Blaine why did you name your dog Katey." "Umm, if I tell you will you promise not to judge me."

"I'll try, I can't make any promises though." "Okay." I said taking a deep breathe. "I have never told everybody this but, I'm a huge Katey Perry fan so I named Katey after her."  
Wow, I can't believe I told him that, but for some reason I feel like I can tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me. "I like Katey Perry too, but personality I like Lady Gaga better." "If my dog was a girl I would have probably named her Lady, but since he's a boy I named him Bailey after his dad." "I had Bailey since I was six and he died a couple months ago." "I had him for twelve years before he died."

"He and Angel had a litter of puppies, I gave all the puppies away expect for one little puppie and that was Bailey." "Bailey is three now and I"m eighteen." I looked at Kurt and he looked like he was about to cry. It must have took him alot of courage to tell me all that. "I'm sorry Kurt, it must be hard losing a dog that you grew up." "I got Katey from the pound, she would have died if I wouldn't have got her in time." We both would silence just looking at each other with tears falling down our faces. 

All of sudden I took my thumb and I wiped away the tears that would start falling down his beautiful face.  He looked at me like he wented me to countine. Soon we both stopped crying and I grabbed his hand. We both looked down at our hands that would now intertwined. For a minute it was if the world had froze. It was just me and Kurt, I even forgot about Katey until she started whining. I didn't why she was whining until I felt drops of rain landing on me. It started out light until it got heavier. "We better get going, before the storm hits, we can go to my apartment."

Kurt told me and I just nodded telling him that it was okay. We both walked to his apartment and as we entered I could tell he liked Broadway. There would broadways posters everywhere from Moulin Rouge, Rent, Chicago, Funny Girl, The Sound Of Music, Glease, and more. Kurt must of noticed my staring because his face turned bright red. "Yeah, I might be a boardway freak." "You might, you definely are." I started laughing and soon he started laughing too. Is it weird to think his laugh is kinda of cute. 

I feel like I could listen to his laugh all day, it was like music to my ears. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Kurt asked me. "Sure." I followed Kurt and he lead me to his living room. Of course he had a whole stack of boardway DVDs laying on a coffee table in the room. "You can choose since all I have is broadway." I starting fingering his big stack of boardway movies and I finally decided on Rent. "How about this one." I said, holding up the DVD. "I love that movie, but it's so sad." We sat down on Kurt's couch and Katey and Bailey went to the end of the couch away from me and Kurt. 

Katey laid her head on top of Bailey's body and me and Kurt just awed at the both of them as they cuddled with each other. The some reason I felt like doing the same thing. I just wanted to lay my head on Kurt's lap while he played with my curls. I looked at Kurt nervouly wanting to ask him. Me and Kurt seemed like more than just friends, I mean we had been holding hands. "K-kurt, what are...we." Kurt looked at me for a few minutes before looking down at our hands that would intertwined. "We can boyfriends, if you want do."

"That would be great." I said, my voice filled with joy. "Can I... lay on your... lap?" I ask him nervously. "Sure" he said with so much ease in his voice. I slowly rested my head his lap and I looked up at him. We would both staring at each other with loving eyes. The movie soon started so we both directed our attention to the TV screen. "You know my dog Angel that I was telling you about, Bailey's mother, I named her after the Angel in this movie." "Angel is my favorite character." "He reminds me of myself sometimes." He said while playing with my curls just like I hoped he would. 

"I like Angel too." I simply said. We contincing watching the movie and Kurt started crying when Collins was singing, "I'll Cover You", at Angel's funeral. I got to admit I started crying too, Kurt was right this movie was sad. Soon the movie ended and I looked over and I realized that Kurt had fallen alsleep on my shoulder. He looked so cute and peaceful when he's sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up so I slowly got up so I could feed Katey and Bailey. I watched Kurt to make sure he was still alsleep and he was. 

I layed their bowls down and they both quickly jumped from the couch and ate their food, eating their food side by side. When they finished eating Katey ran up to Kurt and this woke him up. "Katey." I yelled. She just wiggled her tail and she starting licking Kurt's face. Bailey started barking and this stopped Katey and she jumped away from Kurt and back to Bailey. "I'm sorry Kurt, I wanted you to sleep." "It's okay, I guess Katey really likes me." "Yeah, maybe even more than me." I laughed and Kurt started laughing too. When I thought about it was because of Katey that I met Kurt. 

If Katey would have not ran off I would have never bumped into Kurt. Then it hit me that's way Katey was looking between me and Kurt ealier. She kept looking at Kurt then me to tell me that Kurt was a good person. She knew that there was something special about Kurt. Dogs really are a man's best friend I thought. Even Katey and Bailey got along. What was funny was that, me and Kurt had both named our dogs with the  first letter of each other's name. Bailey equals Blaine, which is Kurt's dog and Katey equals Kurt, which is mine my dog. Wow me and Kurt really are soulmates and it looks the same way with Katey and Bailey as I looked at them cuddling with each other at the bottom of Kurt's feet.


	11. Teenage Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine are married and have a teenage daughter named Tracy. Tracy has been acting Moody lately, especially when Blaine calls her downstairs. Kurt and Blaine work together to talk to her.

Blaine's Pov

"Tracy Rose AnderHummel you get downstairs right now." I didn't want to yell but Tracy just wouldn't come downstairs. She been acting really moody lately, and me and Kurt don't know why. The first time I tried calling her she said that she was talking with a friend. I told her that she could talk to her friend later and to come downstairs, but she just ignored me, because it had been five whole minutes and she hadn't come downstairs. 

I didn't know what to do to get her come downstairs, so I called for Kurt. "Kurt, baby, can you help me, Tracy wouldn't come downstairs." Immediately Kurt showed and he yelled for Tracy and just like that she came running downstairs. I didn't know why she came down for Kurt but that me. Sometimes me and Tracy didn't get really get along, she was definely was a daddy's girl not a papa's girl. Kurt just stared at her and Tracy actually looked scared. 

Me and Tracy both knew that you didn't want to upset Kurt. The look on Kurt's face was not a good one. "Tracy Rose AnderHummel if you papa calls you, you need to come." "I was talking to a friend." She said back to Kurt, her voice full of attitude. Kurt just looked at her and crossed his arms, I knew that Tracy had said the wrong thing. "I understand that you have friends, but your papa and me come first." She didn't say anything, she just looked down at her feet. 

I looked at her and I could tell that something was bothering her besides the fact that Kurt had yelled at her. "Tracy sit down on the couch and listen to what your papa has to say." She sat down and she started playing with her hands, which means she was nervous. "I wanted to talk to you." "I love you honey, but me and dad have been worried you been acting really moody lately." "She took a deep breathe and she looked at Kurt and then me. 

"Well I... you know the friend I was talking to on the phone, well it's complicated." "I really like this person but I don't know if my friend likes me back." "Awww, sweetie why didn't you tell us, I know what that's like.", Kurt said. "I remember when it was Valentine's Day and your papa was telling the Walbers that he was in love and that he was going to sing to this person." "This was before me and your papa would together." "I really liked Blaine and I got excited when he said he was going to sing to someone."

"Because I thought that he was talking about me, but he was really talking this guy that worked at the Gap and his name was Jeremiah." "Your papa was completely obvious, until Jeremiah shot him down and then he realized his feelings for me." "If you really like this person then you have to tell them, you never know until you ask." Tracy just stared at Kurt in awe, like she couldn't believe what Kurt had just told her. "Umm... if it isn't too much to ask, what is this person's name." I asked her curiously. 

She looked at me and she opened her mouth and nothing came out. "Elizabeth" she said shyly. She looked at me and Kurt and then she started crying. "I... I like... girls." "I was afaird to tell you, I know that you guys are gay but I didn't know if you would be okay with me being a lebasian. "Honey, it doesn't matter to us if you're a lebesian or straight, we'll love you no matter what." "Some of our best friends from high school would lebasian too."

"What our their names." "Santana and Brittany" I looked at my daughter and a look of shock appeared on her face. "What are their last name" "LoPierce", I said wondering what my daughter was up to. "Oh my god, that's Elizabeth's parents, she told me that she had two moms, but I would have never guess that you guys would have known them." I knew that Brittany and Santana had a daugher and that her name was Elizabeth, but I thought Tracy was talking about another Elizabeth. 

"Wow ummm, I don't know what to say." Kurt sat on the couch next to Tracy and he started laughing at me and soon Tracy did too. I loved the sound of Kurt's laugh, but his and Tracy's laughs combined it was like music to my ears. All the tense energy in the room had left as the three of us started laughing. Soon we all stopped laughing and silence fell upon the room. It was me that finally broke the silence. "How about we go to Santana and Brittany's house."

"We can go, we haven't been to their house in a while.", Kurt said responding to me. "It would be nice to meet Elizabeth's parents." We all got up and hopped in the car. I was the person driving, Kurt and Tracy could both drive but I was the one normally driving. We arrived at their house and I quickly knocked on the door. Brittany was the one to answer the door and she shouted for Santana and Elizabeth. "Santanta, Unicorn and Blaine Walber are here." Even after all these years she still calls us that. 

Tracy just looks coufused and a give her a look that says I'll explain later. Brittany welcomes us inside and I immediately see Santana and Elizabeth standing there with big smiles on their faces. Tracy and Elizabeth lock eyes and they both start blushing. I remember when Kurt and me when like that. When Kurt would look at me he would blush, play with his hands or bite his lip. Tracy was just like Kurt. When she noticed me and Kurt looking at her, she bites her lip and then she starts playing with her hands. 

"Would you guys like some snacks.", Santana aasked trying to break the silence that had fell in the room. "Yes please.", Kurt said in a high pitched voice and I just laughed. We all walk into the kitchen and Santana lays out some snacks. All sit at the table in a circle. Santana was at the end and Brittany was sitting next to her. Then Elizabeth, then Tracy, then Kurt, and then me. It seemed as if everyone was in pairs. Brittana, Klaine, and well ummm...Treth. I though that name suddenly coming into my head. 

I knew that was a terrible ship name but I couldn't come up with anything else. I could tell just by looking at Elizabeth that she had feelings for Tracy. It was obvious, the way they looked at each other and the way their hands had intertwined unconsciously. They really did remind me of me and Kurt. We would all sitting there eating and talking. I took Kurt's hand from under the table and he smiled at me. 

"So Tracy how did meet Elizabeth", Santana asked. Tracy and Elizabeth looked at each other and smiled. "I met Elizabeth in Glee Club" "Yeah, I joyed later than Tracy and she helped me to open up to the rest of the Glee Club." "If it wasn't for Tracy, then I would still be too shy to sing in Glee Club." She looked at Tracy and she started blushing and soon Elizabeth did too. "Since we're talking about Glee Club, how we go around and said the first duet we did." "I go first.", Kurt said, happily. "It was Baby It's Outside."

"I did it with Blaine." I looked at Kurt and he signed happily, probably remembering that. "My was One Hand in My Pocket/I Feel The Earth Move, and it was with Brittany." They both stare at each other and smile. "My was Impossible, and I did it with Elizabeth.", Tracy said proudly. She couldn't stop blushing in front of Elizabeth and it looks like Elizabeth couldn't ethier. All of us would silence, probably staring off into space about our loved ones and our first duets."

I signed as I pictued Kurt's beautiful face. I started thinking about my life. It all started at Dalton for me. Meeting Kurt, dating Kurt, marrying Kurt, having a kid with Kurt. Tracy was growing up so fast. She was already sixteen and falling in love for the first time. I knew that Tracy and Elizabeth would more that friends, they may not admit it, but I knew that some day they will. Me and Kurt would the same way. The feelings would always there. Me and Kurt had fallen in love at first saw, and so had my daughter.


	12. In A Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based the animation called, "In A Heartbeat". Kurt has a huge crush on Blaine, but he wouldn't listen to his heart. His heart gets him into some trouble but it also gets him closer to Blaine.

Kurt's Pov

I was walking on the sideway to get to school. I was happily walking along the sideway when I saw Blaine, a kid from my class. I had a huge crush on him. He looked so cute, his hair was gelled back and he was wearing a blue shirt. He was front of me and he started to turn around so he could look behind him. I didn't want him to see me so I quickly ran off the sideway and I started to climb up a tree. I sat on top of the tree so I could see him. I had a perfect view of him. 

I looked at him and signed happily. He was spinning an apple on his finger while walking. There was nothing he couldn't do. I was staring at him when my heart started beating really loud. Blaine turned around for a second to see where the noise was coming from, after a few sounds he turned back around and he kept walking. I quickly put my hands over my pounding heart and then I saying "Shhhh", so Blaine wouldn't look back in direction. I was trying my best to stop my beating heart when it leaped out of chest.

My heart had a huge smile on it's face when it spotted Blaine. "Oh no", I thought in my head. My heart seemed eager to get to Blaine, so it quickly dashed off towards Blaine. I sat there and watched nervously as the apple that Blaine was tossing in the air was replaced with my heart. I didn't want Blaine to notice, so I quickly got off the tree and I ran over to Blaine. Blaine looked so cute up close, "No stop Kurt", I told myself. I needed to force on grabbing my mischievous heart. 

My heart looked happy enjoying being so close to Blaine and his perfect face. I looked at Blaine and he was about to took a bite of what of he thought was a apple when I webt to grab my heart. My heart quickly flu up and I grabbed onto Blaine's hand. Blaine looked at me surpised. I quickly let go of his hand. I felt so embrassed right now, because now Blaine was staring at me with a weird expression on his face. I was staring at Blaine awkardly when I saw my heart appear next to him. 

I had about enough and I started chasing after my heart, that was circling around Blaine giggling. I kept chasing it until it landed in one place next to Blaine. I went to grab it again and once again it flu in the air to avoid my grasp. I bumped into Blaine and this caused me to grab onto his Blaine's hand again and lead close enough to him when I accidently grabbed onto the collar of his shirt with my teeth. It felt so good to be so close to Blaine, to feel his body against his. I quickly after of him even thought I didn't want to. 

I quickly ran off the sideway and I saw an empty trash can near by. I didn't want to go into an dirty trash can but desperate times call for desperate measurements. I leaped into the trash can and closed the lid before Blaine noticed me. After a few seconds I creaked the lid open a bit so I could see. My heart had also been in the trash can with me. He grabbed onto my finger and he started dragging me down the sideway. I knew that this was a bad idea. I tried to stop my heart but that didn't work. 

As we got closer to Blaine was walking, closer and closer to the school, I steered my heart over to the side, but of course it dragged me the excate opposite direction as I was trying to go. We would going really fast, but we slowed down as soon as I hit a rock. The hit lauched us into the air. My heart quickly stoked the top of Blaine's head of we would flying over him. We both landed on the ground and my heart quickly started running off towards Blaine, who was walking inside the school. I looked as my heart slipped into the school, just as the door closed. 

I knew that I had to get up. I got up and I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I opened the school doors and there was my heart. Blaine was on the ground, probably from my heart knocking him down. My heart was rubbing itself on Blaine's face and Blaine looked really uncomfortable. I felt so bad, but no matter of much I tried my heart wouldn't listen to me. It was like my heart had a mind of it's own, will basically it did. My heart was starled by my presense and it quickly flu off. I grabbed onto my heart, but my heart quickly grabbed onto Blaine's finger in the process. 

We would standing in the middle of the hallway and everyone was staring at us. All the kids would giving us dirty looks. They all looked digusted by our acts and I couldn't take it, it was too much. Both me and Blaine would looking around and he looked just as scared as I was. I started tugging my heart. I kept on tugging on it and this caused it split in two. I quickly ran out of the school feeling humiliated. I had half of the heart in my hand and I knew that Blaine had the other. I just sat against the tree and I looked down at the half of ny heart that was in my hand and I cried. 

I sat there and cried and Blaine behind a Bush. I didn't want him to see me cry so I quickly wiped away my tears so he wouldn't notice. He sat near me and he tried to touch my hand that but I just pulled away. I slowed looked up at him and our eyes met. I could see the saddness and pain in his eyes, so I slowly opened my hand to relieve my half on my heart. He took his half and he layed it next to mine and he squeezed our hands together and just like that the my heart came back together. It was alive again and floated between me and Blaine. 

Blaine sat closer to me, his back aslo lending the tree. He turned and looked at me and I started to blush. He just smiled at me and soon I saw his own heart show up. We both sat there smiling and soon our two hearts became one. I scooted closer to Blaine and I layed my head on his shoulder and I signed happily. Our joined heart floated next to us and smiled. I cuddled into Blaine's side and Blaine put his arm around me. I knew that I couldn't battle with my heart. My heart wanted love and it knew that I would have that love with Blaine. 

We sat there for a few minutes cuddling before getting up, I grabbed onto his hand and we started swinging out hands back and forth as our heart floated above our intertwined hands. I knew with Blaine that I could face those kids. I was scared before. I was scared of all the looks and comments, but it doesn't matter what they think. I learned that today, in order to be truly happy you have to listen to your heart. When you try to fight against your heart it will only make you unhappy. When I listen to my heart and let it guild me that's when I was truly happy, because I had found love.


	13. Triple Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is pregnant and he's nervous about telling Kurt. Blaine goes to tell Kurt and he is shcokrd to find out some news. Blaine was nervous to tell Kurt, but Kurt was just as nervous for Blaine to find out about his news.

Blaine's Pov

Kurt was at Finn and Rachel's house, baby- sitting Lea who was only three years old. Lea loved Kurt and me, but she especially loved Kurt. I love Kurt but I'm glad that he is at Finn and Rachel's. I'm scared because I took a pregency test and it turned out positive. I wanted to go to the doctor's to make sure. I love Kurt and he loves me, but will he still love me if I'm freak. I looked down at my small bump and signed as I drove. I know that this baby is blessing and that I love he or she no matter what. I just hope that Kurt will feel the same. 

Kurt's Pov

I was Finn and Rachel's house, babysitting little Lea was now three. She was running around the living room. She reminded me of Rachel so much. She had a set of pink glitterly wings on. "Look, Uncle Kurt, I'm a fairy.", she shouted. I just looked and her and giggled. She ran around for a couple minutes and then she stopped. She started walking towards me and she crawled into my lap. "Uncle Kurt, why is your belly bigger than normal.", she asked shly. I looked at her shocked, for a three year old, she was very smart. 

Blaine Pov's

I soon arrived at the hositpal, more nervous than ever. This was it, this would determine if I was pregnant or not. I was in the waiting room waiting when I saw a gay couple sitting across the room. One had a little boy in his arms and the other was sitting next to him. I looked down and that's when I noticed how big the man's belly was. "Daddy, I can't wait for Grace to come.", he said excitey. I just smiled at them. I hoped that would be me and Kurt. I put my hand on my stomach and smiled, imagining me and Kurt with our little girl or boy. 

Kurt's Pov

I looked at her and smiled. I was going to tell Lea something that no one knew, not even Blaine. "Can you keep a sercret, you can't tell mommy or daddy and epsecially not Uncle Blaine." She looked at me with wide eyes. "Yeah I can keep a sercret, I promise I wouldn't tell.", she say, giving me puppy dog eyes, which she probably learned from Blaine. "How would like to have a new cousin." "A new cousin, you mean like there would be a new baby.", she said excitey. "Yeah, because I'm pregnant." "Oh my gosh.", she squealed, giving me a hug. 

Blaine's Pov

The doctor called me in and I took a deep breathe before following her. She asked me a few questions, which I asked honestly. "Now can you lay down please." She asked me to lift my shirt relieving my small bump. She put this gel on my stomach which was very cold and then she told a wand and started moving it around on my stomach. Soon a little bean shaped thing showed up on the screen. When I saw it I started crying. "Congratulations, you're pregnant.", she said happily. I couldn't believe it, there was actually a living thing living inside of me. 

Kurt's Pov

"I'm so happy, Uncle Kurt." "Uncle Blaine will be so happy.", she said squealing again. "Can I feel.", she asked politlely. I just smiled at her cutness and nodded. She slowly put her little hand on my bump and smiled. "There's really a baby in there.", she said but it came out as more of a question. "Yeah there's really a little baby in there, Uncle Kurt is still having a hard time believing it himself." "I was shocked at first, but now I'm really happy." "If it's a girl you should name it Faith and it's a boy you should name it Cory.", she said with a big smile on her face. 

Blaine's Pov

"How many would you like.", the doctor asked me. I did the math in my head, making sure to count each person. One for Burt and Carol, one for my mom, one for Finn and Rachael, and one for Kurt and me. "Four, please." She smiled and handed me four copies. She told me a couple things I wanted to look out for and she gave me some medicine to help with morn sickness. I walked out of the hositpal with my hand on my stomach. I smiled as I hopped in the car. I knew that I had to tell Kurt, so I starting driving in the direction of Finn and Rachel's house. 

Kurt's Pov

"To you want to watch cartoons.", I said after me and Lea finished talking about baby names. I turned on the TV and Nick Jr.  was on. "Peppa Pig is on.", Lea said jumping up and down. Lea loved to watch Peppa Pig, it was her favorite show. Lea and me would sitting there watching Peppa Pig. The episode ended off with Rebecca Rabbit's mom having two twin rabbits named Rosie Rabbit and Robbie Rabbit. "Uncle Kurt, wouldn't it be funny it you had twins.", she said laughing. "What if I told you I'm having twins.", "You're having two babies, this is fantastic." she yelled happily. 

Blaine's Pov

I pulled into the driveway and I walked up up to the door. I had a spare key me and Kurt could use to get inside. I pushed the key and I turned the door knob and I stepped inside. I was walking to the living room when I heard Lea scream and Kurt laughing. I smiled Kurt was always good with Lea. When ever she was with Kurt she was happy. I walked into the living room, where they sitting watching TV. "Guess who's here.", I shouted. "Uncle Blaine.", Lea shouted and she started running towards me. I grabbed her and I stopped spinning her in the air. "Uncle Blaine, put me down.", she said while giggling. 

Kurt's Pov

I was shocked but happy to see Blaine here. He looked so happy. Blaine was always happy, but today he seem really happy. He finally sat Lea down after her yelling and giggling fit. We both looked at each other and smiled. "Can I tell him, Uncle Kurt.", Lea said looking at me, then Blaine. "Yeah, you tell him.", I said nervously but Lea didn't seem to notice. "Uncle Kurt is pregnant, with twins.", she shouted happily. I looked at Blaine and he froze, he didn't move and this started to worry me. What if Blaine didn't want these babies. 

Blaine's Pov

When Lea told me that I froze. Kurt was pregnant too, but with twins. I couldn't move, I was too shocked. I was scared to tell to tell Kurt I was pregnant but now I'm really scared. Two babies is already a lot of work but would Kurt really want another one.  I looked at Kurt and he looked just as scared as I was. "That's great, but I have something to tell you guys too." "Kurt isn't the only one pregnant, I'm pregnant." I looked at Kurt and his face was priceless and so was Lea's. "Three babies, I think I might faint, I was so excited for one, but three.", Lea said and then she pretended to faint. Me and Kurt just looked at just and smiled before we both started laughing. 

Kurt's Pov  
9 months later

Me and Blaine layer side by side in our hositpal beds. Everybody we loved was over. My parents, Blaine's mom, Finn and Rachel and of course Lea. Everybody was staring at the bundles of joy in me and Blaine's arms. Blaine had our two girls, one girl in each arm and I had our only son in my arms. Cory James AnderHummel, Faith Elizabeth AnderHummel and Annabelle Sophia AnderHummel was what we decided to name them. 

Faith and Annabelle would twins. They both looked just like Blaine, expect them had mine blue eyes. They both had a pile of dark curls on their heads. Which was Blaine's best feature, even though he disagree. Cory looked just look me, expect he had Blaine's hazel eyes. He had my chestnut colored hair and pale skin.  I couldn't be more happy right now. My family was complete. I couldn't have did it without Blaine. Now me and Blaine have anything we ever wanted. We got the best gift in the world with Cory, Faith, and Annabelle.


	14. Kurt's Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's mom always wanted what was best for her son. Since Kurt was a little kid, she knew that Kurt and Blaine would meant for each other. When Elizabeth dies she still watches over Kurt, and she smiles as she watches her son and Blaine.

Elizabeth(Kurt's Mom) Pov

I was sitting on the couch reading a book when I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly got   up and I was happy to see that it was Blaine. Kurt was only eight and Blaine was seven. Kurt and Blaine would best friends. I was glad that Kurt had someone like Blaine, it was so hard for Kurt to make friends. He was often picked on at school. Blaine was standing there looking at me and I realized that I must have doze off. I smiled at him and then I called Kurt. "Kurt, sweetie, Blaine's here.", and soon I see Kurt running downstairs. 

"Blaine.", he yelled happily. They both gave each other a big hug. I just smiled because they both looked so cute. "Blaine, sweetie, you can come in." Blaine lets go of Kurt and he steps inside. "Would you like some cookies Blaine." "Yes please." I lead them both to the kitchen and they both took a seat next to each at the table. "So Blaine how has your day been.", I asked as I reached up for the cookies that would in the cabinet. "Mommy, can we have some of the ones that you baked today.", Kurt said as he noticed me grabbing the oreos. 

"Those aren't very good, sweetie.", I said looking at the cookies that I baked earlier that had frosting on them. The truth was them would good, but I didn't want Kurt eating them. Once I had baked a batch of brownies and I gave Kurt one to eat while I went to the bathroom and when I came back I noticed that six would missing out of twelve. He had eaten six whole brownies when I was gone. I didn't exactly trust Kurt with the cookies. "Please Mommy."

I looked at him and he was giving me puppy dog eyes. I knew that he had learned that from Blaine, because those would the eyes Blaine used on Kurt all the time. "Fine, but just one, we don't need an incident like last time." I looked at Kurt and he started giggling probably remembering the the brownie incident. Then I looked at Blaine and he just looked confused. He looked between me and Kurt like he was trying to figure out what I was talking about. I just laughed and landed them their cookies. 

Kurt wanted a pink one and Blaine wanted a blue one. "These are so good, Mrs. Hummel.", Blaine said. I like Blaine, he was always such a gentlemen. He was so polite to me and Kurt. They soon ignored me and started chatting with each other. "I like your sweater, where did you get it from." I looked at Kurt and he immediately blushed at what Blaine had said. I thought that Kurt had a little crush on Blaine, but I never brought it up. "My mom made it for me.", Kurt said smiling. "Really, that's amazing." 

"I know she can sew just about anything, she has a sewing machine upstairs.", I looked and smiled as he gushed about me to Blaine. I love to sew things, I ever had mine own little sewing room. "Hey, Blaine to you want to see my sewing room." "Yes, please." I got up and lead Kurt and Blaine to mine sewing room. Blaine stared at it in awe. Kurt was used to the sewing room but Blaine wasn't. I even started teaching Kurt had to sew things. Kurt loved fashion almost as much as me. "Blaine do you want one of the blankets that I sewed."

Blaine was staring at me like I was pulling one of his legs. "Come on Blaine, I'm show you the blankets.", Kurt said, leading Blaine to the blankets. I looked at Blaine and he wasted no time picking the one covered with puppies. "Puppies.", I heard Blaine shout excited. "Calm down Blaine, here take it." "It's so soft.", I heard Blaine said. Soon both Blaine and Kurt walked over to me. I walked at the two and they both had big smiles on their faces. I watched as Kurt grabbed Blaine's free hand so he could show him something and Blaine just went along never letting go of Kurt's hand. 

10 years later   
Elizabeth's Pov

Here I was laying in a hositpal bed. Kurt was eighteen and Blaine was seventeen. Kurt was crying and Blaine was there comforting him. He was rubbing his back and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. I knew that I was going to die. I has stage four cancer which was pretty bad. My body had grew weak and I know that it was my time. I killed me seeing Kurt so sad but I knew that Blaine would be there to wipe every single tear away. "Mom you can't go.", 

Kurt cried. "I tried fighting as long I could, but I don't think I can fight anymore." "Blaine when I'm gone, please take care of him." "He can stubborn, but he'll listen to you." "And Kurt, don't let him go, you found yourself a good one." "Mom, I love you so much, I want you to know that." "Mrs. Hummel, even thought your not my mom, you been like a second mom to me and you always treated me like I was own son.", Blaine said as he spoke thought tears.

I looked at Kurt and Blaine and their intertwined hands and smiled before I closed my eyes and darkness swept over. All of sudden I was soaring in the air. I looked down and I saw my body laying on the hositpal bed. I also saw Kurt and Blaine hugging each other and crying on the other's shoulder. This broke my heart. I wanted to comfort them but I couldn't. I was gone now, I was no longer on this planet. I felt weird, I could see Blaine and Kurt, but I couldn't touch them. 

I soon saw a bright light and I started walking towards it. This was it, this is where I was support to go. I walked kept walking until I had entered the light. I looked around and it was bright. There would people anywhere. Anything was white and I looked at myself and there was a beautiful pair of wings on my back. I felt so light and free in that moment. I was if I was walking on a cloud. I walked over and there was mirror with a golden frame. I looked into and I could see Kurt and Blaine. 

They would laying in Kurt's bed. Blaine was bigger spoon with his arms around Kurt. Both of their faces would stained with tears. Kurt had his face cuddled into Blaine's neck.  With one of his hands he was using to wipe away Kurt's tears and the other was intertwined with Kurt's. I smiled at this. I knew that Blaine would took care of Kurt. It may took him a while but I know that Kurt will eventually be okay with my death. With Blaine he would okay, because they could do anything as long as they had each other. 

Eight Years Later  
Elizabeth's Pov

I was in Kurt and Blaine's nursery. I looked at them as Kurt was sitting in a rocking chair gently rocking their little baby girl to sleep and Blaine was standing next to them staring down at his daughter's little face. I walked over to them so I could see the baby. They couldn't see me but I could see them. I looked at the little girl and smiled. She had Blaine's curly black hair, but she had Kurt's pale skin and blue eyes. She was the perfect mix of Kurt and Blaine. She started making cute little baby noises as she put her little hand on Kurt's chest. 

She then started crying and Blaine looked at the baby then Kurt. Kurt got up and he handed the baby to Blaine. Blaine sat down and Kurt stood next to him. Blaine starting rocking her back and forward and then he started singing a lullaby that I knew. I started singing along remembering the song. He was singing the acoustic version of "Rockabye", by Clean Bandit. I remember singing that song to Kurt when he was a baby. Kurt must have told Blaine about that. Soon the baby stopped crying and I looked down and she was asleep. 

She was sucking her thumb and sleeping soundly in Blaine's arms. Blaine and Kurt walked over to her crib and Blaine gently placed her in her crib. Kurt put his arm around Blaine and Blaine lended into the touch. They both stood there and stared at the beautiful creature that was sleeping.   
They both looked at each and other and smiled before looking down at their daughter again. "She's beautiful.", they said at the same time. I walked to the baby and I kissed on the forehead and I whipersed, "You are so beautiful and you have the best daddies in the world, don't ever forget that." Then I left the room.


	15. Ferris Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine go to a fair with the glee club for a reunion. Kurt is scared of heights and he doesn't want to go on the ferris wheel, but Blaine's there to help Kurt with his fear of heights. Six years later they return, but with two new people by their side.

Kurt's Pov

The whole Glee Club decided to go the fair. Blaine was like a little kid. He wanted to go to every ride, and one of the rides he wanted to go to was the ferris wheel. Blaine didn't know this, but I had a fear of heights. I tried anything to get Blaine to choose a different ride, but Blaine just wouldn't bud. "Come on Kurt, it will be fun." Blaine grabbed my hand and he tried to pull me towards the fennis wheel but I just stood, rooted to the ground. "Come on Kurt, why don't you want to go." I looked at Blaine and my whole face heats up. 

I knew I had to tell Blaine even if it made me seem silly. As long as I known Blaine, I have always been this brave kid. As a Hummel, I didn't let anything get in my way. I didn't want Blaine to think I'm weak. "Kurt you can tell me anything, I wouldn't judge." I look at Blaine and I smile. Blaine was always so sweet and such a gentleman, it was one of the many reasons I had fallen for Blaine. "The truth is, I'm afaird of heights, that's why I didn't want to get on the ferris wheel. "Awww, Kurt, it's okay but don't worry I'll be there for you.

"I actually think it's kinda of cute when you're nervous." When Blaine said that I immediately got flashbacks of me and Blaine when we would both back stage before my first Wabler performance and Blaine was trying to calm me down. I just grabbed Blaine's hand and we both walked over to the ferris wheel. The whole Glee Club decided to come early, so barely everybody was there. The man made a face at us when he saw our intertwined hands.

"Do you have problem.", I said with sass in my voice. The man just looked at me shocked. He didn't say anything and he opened the gate so we could get on. Me and Blaine took a seat on the ride and the man closed the railing so we wouldn't fall out. We slowly started to go up and I started to panick. I quickly grabbed Blaine's hand and he just squeezed my hand. "Just breathe Kurt." He then started drawing smoothing circles on my knuckles with his thumb. We kept going until we finished the top and then we stopped. 

I tried my best not to look down, but of course I had to look down. As soon as I looked down I started to panick. My breathe suddenly got heavy and I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Kurt baby breathe." "I got you, you aren't going to fall." "Come Here.", Blaine said to me signaling for me to move closer. I quickly started moving towards Blaine who had this arms wide open. He put one arm around me and I struggled into him. Being in Blaine's arms made me feel safe. "Now we're going to go down, just close your eyes and focus on me and the wind." 

We started to go down and I did what Blaine said, I closed my eyes. I suddenly didn't feel scared. I could feel the wind rushing thought my hair as we speeded down. I felt good, just me and Blaine and the wind. "Now do you think you can open your eyes." I suddenly opened my eyes and I realized we would at the top again. Opening my eyes made me feel scared, but I didn't understand I didn't feel scared when I had my eyes closed. I then started shaking. "Kurt baby, it's okay, try to focus on the beautiful things around you, like the for example me."

Blaine said smirking. I just started giggling at Blaine's silliness. "You know you're a goofball right.", I said giggling more. "But that's one of the reasons you love me right.", Blaine said smirking again. I just signed. I fell in love with Blaine for three reasons. One, Blaine was always such a sweetheart, two he was always a gentleman to me, and three he always makes me laugh, even if he isn't trying. I was so busy dreaming that I didn't realize that we had started moving again. I took a deep breathe and I looked out. The view was almost as beautiful as Blaine. 

I could see everything. I could the pumpkin ride, all the other glee number members on the teacup ride and what looked like a scared Rachel grabbing onto her husband Finn, the kiddy dragon rollar collar for little kids, the funnel cake shop, and a little girl with black curly giggling as her dad watched on the carousel. I looked at Blaine as he looked at the little girl with the black curly. He grabbed onto my hand and he turned around and looked at me. I knew by looking into his eyes what he wanted. 

Me and Blaine and the whole Glee Club had came to the fair for a reunion. Me and Blaine had been married for a couple years now. I knew that Blaine loved kids because he taught at a special musical school that was meant to teach young kids how to sing and by looking into Blaine's eyes, I knew he wanted to have a kid, it was obvious. Me and Blaine never really talked about it. We would and the bottom and the ferris wheel started speeding towards the top. As we pasted I smiled as I saw the little girl running towards the ferris wheel with her very tried looking dad going after her. 

The ferris wheel started to slow down as we reached the bottom. The man walked over to us and he unlocked our railing so we could could get off. He exited thought a different gate. Me and Blaine stood back watching the little girl and her dad get on. The man smiled at them and then he locked in their railing. The little girl turned around and she waved at me and Blaine and me and waved back, she and her dad started to go up. She held on tight to her dad as they got higher. Me and Blaine both decided to go find the others. We soon spotted them getting off the teacup. 

I looked at all of them and they all looked dizzy, especially Rachel. They all walked over to us, or more like stumbled over to us. "Me and Finn have something to tell you guys." "We're having children.", Rachel shouted. I looked at Blaine and he looked happy and sad at the same time. I knew that Blaine was happy for Rachel and Finn but as the same time I think it made Blaine sad thinking about it because he wanted children of his own. "That's great guys." Blaine said sounding happy but deep down inside I knew he was hurting. 

Blaine looked at Rachel and Finn and their smiling faces before he looked down at Rachel's small but noticable bump. "We're having twins.", Finn said. I looked around and everybody's mouths have dropped wide open, especially Blaine's. "We have one more thing to say." "Since their are going to be two babies and we know how much Blaine been waiting to have a kid of his own, we figured we would give one of them to Kurt and Blaine to take care. "Oh, Rachel and Finn, we couldn't ask you guys to do that, they your babies.", Blaine said. 

"We want to, and Blaine you never been really good at hiding your emotions, we know you really want a kid and I'm pretty sure Kurt wants one too." I looked at Rachel shocked, but she was right. I would look at all the parents with their kids and especially today it made me want to have a kid with Blaine and I knew Blaine would be a good father because he worked so well with kids. Blaine looked at me and he gave me a big smile and then he started jumping up and down like a little kid that was going to get a new toy but in this case Blaine was going to get a child. 

6 years later

Me and Blaine would going to the same fair we went to six years ago but this time with we're going with our six year old daughter named Elizabeth Devon Ander-Hummel. She had Rachel's hair and skin color but Finn's eyes and face features and tagging along with us was Rachel and Finn's son James Daniel Hudson. "Come on, daddy and papa, me and James went to go on the ferris wheel." She turned around and gave me her best puppy dog eyes. Eventually I gave in we started heading towards the ferris wheel. 

"Good Job, Lizzie, it looks like papa taught you well." He then high fived her and Lizzie started giggling as well as James. "Come on you two goofballs." I said giggling myself. We all starting running towards the ferris wheel. This time there was different man and he smiled at us. "You have a very nice family, are they are yours." "No, the girl is but the boy is just a friend of Lizzie's."Well you guys have fun." The man opened the gate so Lizzie and James could get on the ride. Me and Blaine would just going to stand back and watch them. 

Lizzie and James excitey ran over and the man locked the railing in.They both smiled as we they went up. Lizzie looked at Blaine and me and she smiled at us, so me and Blaine smiled back. Me and Blaine promised Rachel that we would take photos. Blaine grabbed his camera and he snapped serveral photos of Lizzie and James as they traveled around the ferris wheel. Me and Blaine smiled as we Blaine checked though the photos of Lizzie and James, remembering six years ago me and Blaine riding on the very same ferris wheel.


	16. First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine have a son named Samuel. This is about Samuel saying his first words, but who knew learning your first words could be so confusing.

Kurt’s Pov

I was in the living room, watching Blaine play with our 5 month old son named Samuel Jackson Anderson. “Who’s my little baby.”, I heard Blaine cooed. I smiled as I watched Blaine blow raspberries on his stomach. Samuel started giggling and throwing his arms and legs in the air. “You like that don’t you.”, Blaine said talking in a baby voice. Samuel just stared at Blaine with a big smile on his face as Blaine held him in the air. “Is it it a bird, airplane, comet, no it’s super Samuel.”

Blaine said smiling as he moved Samuel back and forth in the air as if he was flying. I decided to walk over to them. I stood next to them as Blaine put Samuel down on his chest. Samuel looked at me, pouting his lip at me. “Dada,Dada.”, he said repeating himself. “Oh my gosh, Blaine, he said his first words.”, I said squeaking. “Dada, Dada.”, he said putting his arms towards me. “Hey no fair.”, Blaine said pouting. Samuel then started crying. “Come over here Samuel.”

I said picking him up. I started bouncing him up and down trying to settle him down. He then stopped crying and he looked at me and then Blaine. A confused expression was on his face. “Dada, Dada.”, he said again, but this time he was pointing at Blaine. “You want papa, I said looking at Blaine.” , he looked at Blaine and nodded. I handed him over to Blaine who was smiling. Samuel was happy for a few seconds before he started crying again. 

“Dada, Dada.”, he said screaming. Blaine looked at me with a worried expression on his face, before landing Samuel back to me. “Hey, Hey.” “It’s okay.”, I said to Samuel trying my best to stop his screaming. He kept looking between me and Blaine screaming. “I don't’ think he knows what parent he wants to hold him.”, I said to a very confused Blaine. He eventually stopped screaming and he looked at Blaine with a big smile on his face. 

“Papa, Papa.”, he said sounding proud of himself. “That’s right, who’s my smart little boy.”, Blaine said smiling. Then he started giggling and putting his arms towards Blaine. I handed him over to Blaine. “It’s confusing it’s it.”, Blaine said looking down at Samuel who had his little hand clutched to Blaine’s chest. I looked at Samuel and smiled as he drifted off to sleep. “Look Blaine he found asleep.” I looked over to Blaine who was laying down on the couch with Samuel on his chest. 

I took me a few seconds to realize that Blaine was also asleep. I just sighed and shook my head. I loved Blaine but sometimes he was just as bad as the baby, and he was twenty five year olds. I grabbed my camera and I snapped a picture of them. I couldn’t help myself, both my boys looked so cute. I decided to let them sleep so I decided to go do some baking. I walked to the kitchen and I grabbed all the ingredients I needed to make Blaine’s favorite which was cronuts. Blaine was obsessed with them. 

I remember when he would bring me breakfast in bed, and he always include a couple of cronuts. Of course he would always eat them himself even though they would meant for me. I smiled at myself remembering when Blaine had come in with a try of food and I was working out in my underwear. I was doing push-ups and Blaine was sitting there watching me, while he ate a cronut. I started mixing some things, when Blaine walked in with Samuel in his arms. 

He looked really tried. “This little guy thought it would be funny to wake me up.”, Blaine said his voice thick with sleep. I looked at Samuel and I put my hands on hips. He just looked at me and started giggling. “Oh, you think that’s funny Mr.”, I said in a teasing tone. This only caused Samuel to giggle more. “Dada, Dada.”, Samuel said bouncing a little. “You want to go to Dada.”, Blaine said cooing. Blaine walked over to me and handed Samuel to me. 

“What are you making.”, Blaine asked, snaking his arms around my waist. “It’s a surprise.”, I said to him. “Oh come on Kurtie, just tell me.”, Blaine said whining. “You’re worst than Samuel.”. I said looking at Samuel who was sitting in arms quietly. “You're no fun.”, Blaine said giving me his best pouting lip. I looked at Samuel who was looking at Blaine, giggling. He then turned and looked up at me, copying Blaine by giving me his best pouting lip. 

I looked between Blaine and Samuel and sighed. Samuel was definitely a papa’s boy. He might have said Dada as his first word, but he was still a papa’s boy. I sighed again feeling defended. “Fine, I’ll making you cronuts.” I looked at Blaine and he started jumping up and down like a little kid. “Here can you take Sameul, you goofball.”, I said laughing at Blaine’s goofness. “Papa, Papa.”, Samuel said as soon as he was in Blaine’s arms. “I’m so proud of you, it took me years to master the pouting lip.”   
I contincing my mixing as Blaine played with Samuel. 

I soon finished and I called Blaine over to the table. Blaine put Samuel in his high chair and he took a seat in his chair. As soon as I sat the cronuts down, Blaine shoved one into his mouth. I grabbed one too and take a bite of it, savoring its favor. “Can you believe Samuel said his first words today, he’s growing up so first, Blaine.” “Yeah our little boy is growing up.”, Blaine said as both of us looked at Samuel. “Dada, Papa.”, Samuel said smiling. Me and Blaine just looked at each and smiled before looking back at our beautiful son.


	17. How Will I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt has a crush on Blaine but he can't tell if Blaine likes him back. Based off of Sam Smith's cover of How Will I Know.

Kurt's Pov

I was in the choir room sitting here listening to Blaine singing. Blaine was perfect. I signed as I looked at him. It was hard sometimes being the only openly gay at school, but now there was Blaine. Blaine was gay too which is great for me. No one I had met has been like Blaine. He was so sweet and such a gentleman and don't even get me started on his hair and abs. I knew Blaine was that one special person that I had been dreaming of. 

Blaine was still singing and I signed again. I just wish that Blaine would look me in the eyes, but he never does. I just wanted to stare into his dreamy hazel eyes. Every time I looked into eyes, I always felt like I was in a different world just by looking in his eyes. Soon the bell rang signaling that Glee Club was over. I soon snapped out of my daydream and I hurried out of the choir room to grab my book bag, so I could head home. I ran upstairs to my room and I pulled out a picture of Blaine that I had. 

I ran my finger over the picture and I signed for the third time that day. I just couldn't help it, Blaine was so handsome. I sat on my bed and I started thinking about me and Blaine being a couple. Hand holding, kissing, touching. Me being the person I am, I'm usually very realistic. I don't normally let my head get in the clouds. But just thinking about Blaine makes me lose control and I could never seem to get a enough of Blaine. Having this picture of him proves it. 

I suddenly got very sleeply, so I lay down on my bed and I pull the covers up over me. I lay the picture of Blaine next to me and I fall alsleep dreaming about Blaine. I woke up a couple hours, the sun peeking thought my window. I get up and streach, feeling my muscles pull a bit. I turn around and look at the clock that read 5:00 pm. It was 3:00, when I fell asleep so I must have been alsleep for two hours. "Wow.", I thought to myself. I then started thinking about something. "What if Blaine really did like me." I thought. 

Me and Blaine never really talked. Everybody told me that Blaine liked me but I never believed them, but what if they are right. What if me and Blaine secretly like each other without the other knowing. Then another thought stucked my mind. "How will I know if Blaine really likes." I just sat there staring out into space for a bit. Sometimes I wish I knew how Blaine felt. Everytime I see Blaine it just causes me to fall more and more in love with him. I was sating there thinking about I hear a knock on my door. 

"Come in.", I shout. I hear my door creak as someone opens it. I get up from from my laying position to see who is at the door. I let my eyes wonder to the door and see my dad standing. He steps into the room and he tooks a seat next to me on the bed. "Are okay.", my dad asks me. I just look at him and sign. "Dad, how you ever loved someone but you don't know if they love you back.", my dad just looked at me and nodded. "I'm guessing that you're having boy trouble." 

"Yeah, there's this boy I really like, but sometimes I wonder what he thinks about me or if he thinks about me." "Sometimes falling in love can be bittersweet." My dad said. "I know it's hard, but sometimes you just have to trust that things will line up, if you two are meant be, than you're meant to be." "Thanks dad", I said taking in my father's advice. "No problem buddy, now remember I may not like boys like you do, but you can always talk to me." I smiled at my dad as he left the room. 

The next day in Glee Club I got up and I decided that I was going to sing, "How Will I know.", by Whitney Houston. I stood in front of the class and I started singing. I looked at Blaine the whole time I was singing. I took the lyrics to heart as I sang. I wondered as I sang if Blaine felt the same as we stared into each other's eyes. I had been in love with Blaine seen I first saw him. My feelings for Blaine would strong, but all these feelings sometimes made me feel weak. Blaine was just staring at me like there was no one else in the room. 

"How will I know if he really loves", I sang. As I looked at Blaine I could tell he felt the same. It may be a while before Blaine tells me or if may take me and Blaine a while before we express our feelings but I was fine with that. I finished singing and everybody started clapping, I looked at Blaine one more time before dashing off to my seat. 

I was about to take a seat when I noticed a couple of flowers sating there. I grabbed the flowers before sitting down. I took one of the flowers and I started plucking the petals. "If you love me." "If you love me not." "If you love me." I kept saying until all the petals would gone.


	18. Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you turn thirteen you get a special necklace that gives you animal powers. This is the journey of how Kurt and Blaine got theirs and how eventually their daughter gets her.

Kurt's Pov

When I was thirteen I got a necklace like every kid when they would that age. Your necklace has the face of an animal on it. Your parent gives it to you when you're thirteen. My necklace has a cat on it. 

Flashback

Burt's Pov

I looked at Kurt as he was sitting on the floor with dolls, needles, and silk on the floor. That boy was really something else. I still remember the day he was born and the nurse gave me and Elizabeth his necklace. My necklace has a bear on it and Elizabeth's necklace had a swan on it. Elizabeth had passed when Kurt was only eight. Today was Kurt's birthday which made I had to give him his necklace. Your necklace was given to you based on your personality. 

My son did remind me of a cat in some ways. Kurt never liked to get dirty and his clothes always had to be clean and he always gets grumpy when I wake him up in the morning to get ready for school. "Kurt, can you come here.", I shouted to Kurt Eben thought he was sitting a few feet away from me. Once Kurt started designing things it was very hard for me to get his attention. He wasn't like other kids that would spend their time playing on their phones. 

"Yes dad.", Kurt said standing in front of me. "I have a birthday gift for you.", Kurt looked at me, his eyes wide and a smile appearing on his face. I looked at Kurt and signed. Kurt was a very smart kid, so he probably knows what I'm going to give me. I stepped behind Kurt and he looked at me confused as I passed him. I took the necklace and unhooked it and then I put it around Kurt's neck, hooking the necklace in place. Kurt quickly turned around so he was facing me. Kurt looked at me with a big smile on his face. 

"Thank-you.", he mouthed as he hugged me. I was hugging him I noticed a ear growing on Kurt's head. I broke out of the hug so I could watch Kurt's transformation. He suddenly got another ear and in the back of him he started to grow a tail. He also started to get claws where his fingernails would. His ears would pointing up and they would ginger colored, as was his tail. Kurt looked behind him and a high pitched squeal came out his mouth. He looked down at his claws and signed. "I really need to get these nails taken care of.", he said with another sign. 

Jason's Pov(Blaine's dad) 

I looked at window with Pam by my side. Blaine was outside playing football with his friends Nick and Jeff. Today was Blaine's 13th birthday. I clutched Blaine's necklace in my hand. On Blaine's necklace was a picture of a dog. My son was definitely like a dog. He was loyal I though watching him playing with his friends from Dalton. He also had a lot of energy, he never was in one place. I watched as he ran to catch the football that Nick had just thrown. "You ready Pam."

I said looking at her. "Yeah, our son's growing up, he's ready." I opened the door and yelled for Blaine. "Blaine, come inside." "I'll be right back.", Blaine yelled as he ran to me and Pam. "Here you go son.", I said handing him the necklace. He looked at it for a few minutes before putting it on. He started to grow two floppy eyes, which would a chocolate color. He also grew a tail and claws. "Wow.", he said looking at himself. He started jumping up and down. He looked at me and Pam and he let out a happy yelp. 

I looked at my family and their necklaces. Blaine had a dog on his, I had a lion on mine and Pam had a bunny on hers. Blaine hugged me and then his mother before heading back outside. Nick walked over to him and gave him a fist bump and Jeff did the same thing. "Thanks guys.", I heard him said to his friends. I looked at Blaine as his chocolate tail was wagging back and forth. "Calm down Blaine.", Jeff said. "Your tail is whacking me." "Sorry. ", Blaine said looking at them with his best puppy dog eyes. 

I just laughed as I looked at Blaine. He really did look sorry. He had a good heart and as I looked at him, I only hoped what every father hoped for with their son. I want him to settle down with a nice guy and for them to have children if they chose to. 

Third Person

"I only want what's best for my son", Burt and Jason say at the same time as they watched their children. Kurt was filing his new grown nails and Blaine was chasing a football with his tail wagging behind him. 

Flashback Over

Kurt's Pov

I looked at my beautiful daughter who liked so much like Blaine. She had Blaine's hazel eyes and curly black hair, but she had mine porcelain. She basically was like mini Blaine, but she was a girl and she had my skin color. She was sitting on the floor with her tongue sticking out a bit, a thing she did when she was trying to concentrate. Blaine was sitting on the couch with a big smile on his face. He was looking at Ava, who was looking up at her father trying to draw him. "Stop moving, papa.", she said giggling. 

"I been in this pose for hours, are you almost done.", Blaine said, whining. "Almost.", Ava to a very impatient looking Blaine. She looked down at her sketch book and she scribble a little more, before putting her pencil and color pencil down. She put up the sketch book, showing me and Blaine her portrait. "It's beautiful, Ava.", I said looking at her picture of Blaine that she drew so perfectly. "Can I keep it, I'll you something in exchange for it since it's birthday." She looked at me for a sec before nodding her head. 

"Come here Blaine.", I said to Blaine, winking, to give him a hint of what I was going to gave to Ava. Blaine immediately caught on and he ran up to me. Blaine leaded in close, his breathe sending shivers down my back. "Are you giving her necklace.", Blaine said whispering. "Yeah, it's 13th birthday, remember.", I said looking at Blaine. Blaine looked at me clueless for a second, before an invisible light bulb went over his head. "Oh yeah, it is her 13th birthday, which means she gets her necklace today."

Me and Blaine turned our attention back to our daughter who was giving us a weird look. "Why is papa's tail wagging.", Ava said looking at Blaine's tail that was wagging hard hitting against my leg. To calm him down, I used my tail to grab his tail, and it immediately stopped wagging, as his tail curled around mine. "Now let's give our daughter her gift.", I said to Ava who was looking at me and Blaine's intertwined tails. Ava gave me her drawing and I gave her the necklace which had a unicorn on it. 

She put it on her neck and smiled. Me and Blaine smiled as we watched our daughter transform. She grew a pair of beautiful light pink wings and a horn that was covered in light pink glitter. She looked beautiful with her sparkling wings and horn. "I'm an union.", She shouted twirling in a circle. She looked really happy. "Can I fly.", she said getting really excited. "Not in here, but since it's your birthday you can outside, just be careful and make sure me and your papa can see you." "Yes, Dad.", She said hopping from one foot to the other. She dashed outside, her wings flapping up and down. 

"Come on Blaine.", I said dragging him to the sofa. We both took a seat, with me being the little spoon and Blaine being the big spoon. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into Blaine's chest purring. Blaine was so warm. Blaine started licking behind my ears and I started purring ever more, enjoying Blaine's affections. I looked at our daughter who was outside flying in the air, giggling. I smiled as Blaine continued to lick behind my ears. 

"Blaine." "Umm.", Blaine said, still licking behind my ears. "I love our family and the necklaces we got." "I love how we can wrap our tails together, or how you lick behind my ears.", I said signing happily. "Or how you purr when you're happy and how our daughter is flying happily outside.", Blaine said adding to my list. To me our list was pretty good. I wrapped my hand around my necklace and the other was intertwined with Blaine's hand.


	19. Goodbye My Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine would doing great until Blaine made a mistake that caused Kurt to ran away. Blaine still loves Kurt and haves a hard time getting over him. Based on Jame Blunt's song Goodbye My Lover.

Blaine's Pov

We would walking in the parking lot holding hands. I loved Kurt, I really did. I felt so guilty though. I was at a party and there was this guy and I was bored so I went with him to someone's bathroom. Kurt was in New York and I was so horny. I made one of the biggest mistakes in my life just because I hadn't have sex with Kurt in a while. I first I didn't feel guilty, but than as the weeks pass by, I the guilt eventually got to me, specially when I was singing Teenage Dream to Kurt. 

Everything was great until Kurt asked me something. "That was moving and I guess, I'm wondering why that was why." I knew Kurt knew me better than anyone and he knew when something was wrong with me. I looked at Kurt and my heart dropped. I couldn't tell Kurt the truth it would break his heart. "Well... you know, I really missed you.", I told Kurt lying. "I miss you too and I'm really glad you're here, but you been so emotional and weirdly sad." When said that I froze for a monent, I really couldn't hide anything from Kurt, he knew me too well. 

"Please stop pretending there's nothing wrong." Kurt looked at me and we both stopped walking. Kurt looked at me, his eyes full of saddness and pain. I just looked at him, my eyes would like mirrors reflecting Kurt's eyes. I couldn't hide it anymore, I had to tell Kurt. "I was with someone.", I said my voice breaking. I looked at Kurt and it felt as if someone had ripped my heart out my chest and stepped all over it. "It was Sebastian wasn't it.", Kurt  said getting a little mad. "No, it... wasn't Sebastian, but it doesn't matter." "It didn't mean anything, It was just a hook up."

"Who was it.", Kurt said getting angier. "It doesn't matter who I was with." "All that matters is was that I was loney, I needed you and you wouldn't there.", I said getting a little angry myself. I really shouldn't be mad at Kurt, but I couldn't control my emotions. In that moment I knew that I lost Kurt. Kurt was the one person I cared about, I couldn't live without Kurt. Kurt started yelling at me to the point where his usaully very pale face was turning bright red. "But I didn't action on it, because I knew what it meant, unlike you."

That was the last thing I heard before Kurt walked away. That was a year ago. Me and Kurt hadn't talked since then. Me and Kurt would both in NYADA, both whenever Kurt saw me he would just walk right past like I was invisible. It was always awkward when me and Kurt would panthers. Neither of us even looked at the other. Mrs. July was picking five students to sing at the Winter Showcase. Of course me and Kurt would both chosen along with Rachel, Brody, and Adam. I stung my heart everytime I heard Kurt's or Adam's name.

The truth was, that I still loved Kurt. Even in a year's time, I still wasn't over him, but Kurt was definely over me. I watched as Kurt skipped across the room with the biggest smile on his face over to Adam. He gave him a big hug and then their lips met in a kiss. Kurt was like a drug to me. Once you take a drug for a while you eventually become addicted. I was addicted to Kurt. Soon time passed by and it was time for the showcase. Kurt went first singing Defying Gravity. Kurt's voice was beautiful. 

I got painful memories as I remembered when me and Kurt would hand out in his room when his parents wouldn't home. Kurt would take his Ipod out, which was always filled with Broadway songs and put it on stuffle. There was this one time when Defying Gravity came on, and Kurt started singing along. I got up off the bed and I grabbed his hand. We both took turns singing parts of the song, when we danced like nobody was watching. It was just me and Kurt being two goofballs in love and that was all that mattered. 

Soon Rachel, Brody, and even Adam finished, which left me last. I got up, knowing excatey which song I was going to sing. I took a deep breath and started singing. "Did I disappoint you or let you down." "Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown.", I knew the anwsers to all those questions. As I looked Kurt, I knew that I had let him down and I akways felt guilty about that. "Cause I saw the end before we'd began." As I sang the line, painful memories of Kurt walking away from me clouded my mind.

"It may be over but it wouldn't stop there"  
"I am here for you if you'd only care." As I sang I thought about those two lines. It was over, but I still cared deeply about Kurt, since me and Kurt had broke up I hadn't dated anyone else. Kurt didn't care about me anymore he had moved on with Adam. Sometimes I wish Kurt could see how much I cared about him. "You touched my heart, you touch my soul." "You changed my life and all my goals." "And love is blind and that I knew when." "My heart was blinded by you." 

"I kissed your lips and held your hand." "Shared your dreams and shared your bed." "I know you well, I know your smell." As I sang, memories of me and Kurt flooded into my mind. Me and Kurt's first kiss, me and Kurt holding hands across the table at the Lima Bean, me and Kurt in the auditorium, and most importanly me and Kurt's first time. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Me and Kurt would just laying in his bed, our bodies against each other and our hands intertwined at our sides. I remember the smiles we both had as we both stared into each other's eyes. 

"Goodbye my lover." "Goodbye my friend." "You have been the one." "You have been the one for me." "Goodbye my lover" "Goodbye my friend." "You have been the one." "You have been the one for me." "I'm so hallow, baby, I'm so hallow." "I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hallow." "I'm so hallow, baby, I'm so hallow." "I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hallow." I finished the song with tears in the eyes. Everyone clapped and I quickly ran to my seat, as I looked at Kurt one more time.

Kurt looked so happy with Adam, and this made me realize that I had to let go of Kurt. Kurt had been the one a year ago, but now it was time for me to let go. I wanted Kurt to be happy and he was happy with Adam. Soon we would dismissed from the room and I looked at Kurt and Adam one more time. Kurt was laughing at something that Adam had said. "Goodbye my lover.", I said as I left the room passing by Kurt and Adam.


	20. Romeo and Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt meet at a ball and it's love at first love. Kurt and Blaine both want to be with each other but Blaine's dad has a different idea. Based off William Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet.

Third Person

Kurt lives in the Hummel Kingdom, named after his parents Elizabeth and Burt Hummel who started the kingdom.  Kurt was a young prince who had bright blue eyes, pale skin, and chestnut hair that is sytled perfectly. By kingdom rules Kurt was expected to be married by 18. It may seem like a young age to get married be back then it was common. Kurt was sitting on his bed watching Moulin Rouge. He started crying when one of his favorite songs and in his opinion one of the greatest love songs of all time started playing. Kurt signed to himself as he started to daydream. 

Kurt always imagined having the song, "Come What May, " played at his wedding. He was in the middle of singing along with tears in his eyes when he heard a knock on his door. He paused his show and shouted, "Come In." Standing at his doorway was his mom, who he loved dearly. She walked over to Kurt's bed and took a seat at the edge of his bed. "Do you want to come down for the ball, I know balls ain't your thing sweetie but please just this once can you come down.  "Who knows you might meet your prince at this ball." Kurt looked at his mom shocked. Kurt was always ashamed to admit to his mom and dad that he was gay. 

"You know.", Kurt choked. "Sweetie, I'm your mom of course I know, you don't think I notice you looking at all the princes at the royal events we." Kurt looked up at his mom with tears in his eyes. He didn't know what he would do if he lost his mom. "Does dad know.", Kurt asked this mom. "I don't think so sweetie.", she said in a gentle tone. "Now come on and don't worry about your dad." Kurt grabbed onto his mom's hand as she lend him to the ballroom. Kurt looked around as his mom let go of his hand and went off to talk to her husband Burt. A bunch of princes started crowding around Kurt trying to get his attention. 

Kurt started pushing thought the wall of boys and girls. Once he escaped he looked around the bedroom around again and his eyes landed on a young male who was talking to a female. The male had culry black hair that looked really soft, olive colored skin, and hazel colored eyes. The women standing next to him was short just like him, she had brown straight hair and brown eyes. Kurt looked at her dress and mumbled to himself. That girl needs some serious fashion help, Kurt though to himself. When Kurt looked at the male he got a weird tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach, as many would describe as butterflies. 

Kurt felt a brush creep across his face as the male looked at him for a second before turing his attention back to the female. Kurt had never felt this way with any male he's seen. Sure, there would lots of handsome guys that lived in the kingdom. Like Prince Adam or Prince Sebastian, but to Kurt this male was by far the most handsome. Kurt's feet started moving as if they had a mind of their own. Both the male and female stopped talking when Kurt approached them. "Umm... sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering... what's you guys names." "Oh, my name is Princess Rachel." "And my name is Prince Blaine."

"What's your name.", Blaine asked. "I'm Prince Kurt.", he said shyly. "You're from the Hummel Kingdom, right.", Rachel asked Kurt. "That would be correct.", he said answering Rachel's question. Rachel turned a bit to look at Blaine and then Kurt, seeing a blush spread across both of their faces. Rachel knew Blaine really well and she could tell when he was nervous. She watched as Blaine started running his hand thought his hair and as Kurt started playing with his hands. Rachel and Blaine would force to date by Blaine's dad who was the king of the Anderson Kingdom. Rachel and Blaine didn't love each other. 

They both knew that, they only pretended to be a couple when they would in front of Blaine's parents. Blaine was gay, but he never told his parents because both of his parents are homophobics and Rachel loved Prince Finn, but she couldn't marry him because she was already arranged to marry Blaine. When Blaine looked at Kurt he felt like all the air that was in his lungs had whooshed out. Kurt was beautiful. His skin was absolutely flawless and Kurt had eyes you could lost in because they looked like a never ending ocean. Little did Blaine know that his dad was watching him from a distance. 

"Are you two a couple", Kurt asked innocently. Rachel and Blaine looked at each, not knowing what to say to Kurt. Blaine looked around quickly, not seeing his dad he decided to tell Kurt the truth. "The truth is me and Rachel are not a couple, we're only pretending to be." "My dad's forcing me and Rachel to get married even though I'm gay and Rachel loves somebody else.", Blaine whispered to Kurt so the other people in the ballroom wouldn't hear. Kurt stared at they with wide eyes, not fully believeing that someone's parent would do that to their children. 

Kurt was lucky because his parents loved him and he had the freedom to marry who even he wanted,as long as he was married by 18. Kurt looked over at his mom and dad who would whispering to each other. Elizabeth was blushing and Burt was laughing. Kurt smiled, as he realized as much in love them would. Kurt looked back to Blaine and smiled. What if Blaine was the prince he had been looking for, Kurt though to himself. Kurt was staring at Blaine when a loud yell went though the ballroom. "Blaine Devon Anderson, what do you think you're doing.", Blaine's dad yelled.  

Blaine just looked at Kurt with fear written all over his face. "How dare you lie to me and most importantly make heart eyes at Prince Kurt, you're straight you hear me, I will not rise a faggot for a son.", he yelled. Everybody in the ballroom froze, but afaird to speak. Blaine whined at his father's words. Blaine looked at Kurt like an wounded puppy. Kurt couldn't stand the word faggot and he would not tolerate Blaine's father calling his own son a faggot. "He's not a faggot, people should be allow to love who ever they want, even if you are a king you have no right to disrespect people.", Kurt yelled, his words echoing thought the ballroom. 

Burt and Elizabeth looked at their son shocked. Kurt wasn't normally the type of person who stood up for himself, let alone others. It wasn't that Kurt was mean, he was just shy and he always had a hard time talking to others. Blaine's dad looked very taken back by Kurt's words. He looked at Kurt as he stood in front of Blaine standing tall. How come Prince Kurt cared so much about his son if the two probably knew each other, King James wondered. He went to open his mouth but nothing came out. "So now you suddenly have nothing to say.", Kurt shouted. Kurt was beyond mad, he was definely seeing red. 

Kurt didn't know why but he felt a strong connection to Blaine, he felt the need to protect him. King James stepped closer to Kurt with a sword by his side that he had kept hidden. He quickly pulled the sword out and he held to Kurt's throat. Kurt started gagging from the sword touching his wind pipe. One move and that would be the end of Kurt's life. Elizabeth ran out crying to  where King James and Kurt would standing. Blaine felt guilty just watching this all happen. He looked at Kurt and oddly enough Kurt didn't seem scared. "Please don't hurt him, he just a children.", Elizabeth said crying. 

King James took the sword from Kurt's throat and put it on Elizabeth's throat. Burt started crying he didn't want to lose Kurt or most importantly his soul mate. Blaine lost it at that moment. He was just standing there watching multiple people risk their lives to his father. "Stop father, I will go with you and never come back to this kingdom, just please leave Kurt and his mom alone." King James looked at his son before lowing his sword. He forcefully grabbed Blaine's waist and he started dragging him. "Wait father, can I say a few words to Prince Kurt and then we can leave." King James was started to get irritated, he sign before letting go of Blaine's arm. "Make it quick", he said to Blaine in a harsh tone. 

Blaine quickly ran over to Kurt who was crying hysterically. Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's hands and Kurt looked up at him with sad eyes. Both of their eyes would mirroring the other, eyes fill of fear and pain. "I wish I could stay here and get to know you, you seem like just a brave and sweet person, always stay gold Prince Kurt, don't ever change who you are." Both Princes would crying. Hazel and Blue would staring back at each other. Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him close to him, soon the gap between them closed. Kurt signed as he tasted Blaine's lips that tasted like raspberry and dark coffee. They tasted bittersweet to Kurt. Their kiss was full of passion, their tougues dodging around each other in a dance. They soon needed air so they pulled away, they looked at each with lust in their eyes. 

King John was pissed at this point, he pulled Blaine away from Kurt with great force. Blaine knew deep down in his heart that he had to go, he knew he couldn't be with Kurt. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for the last time before Blaine's father dragged him out of the ballroom and away from his soul mate. "Thus with a kiss I die" "Eyes look last, arms take your last embrace, and lips oh you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss..." "Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished." "For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Rameo."


	21. You Don't Know My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt works at the Liam Bean and immediately takes a liking to Blaine who comes to eat at the Liam Bean often. Kurt likes Blaine but Kurt thinks he has no chance of getting with Blaine because Blaine doesn't ever know his name. Based on Alica Keys' song You Don't Know My Name.

Kurt’s Pov

I work at the Lima Bean. Me and my dad, Burt didn’t have a lot of money, so I have to work. I was walking to the table that was in the corner to take this person’s order when I stopped in my tracks.  I suddenly felt like all the air that was in my lungs had whooshed out. There sitting at the table was the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He had the cutest black hair that was gelled back with a few loose curls and his eyes looked like pools of honey that you could just melt for. 

It took me a moment to snap out my trance. The man was staring at me and I felt myself blush. “Good afternoon, may I take your order.”, I said trying to sound polite. “Umm.”, he said looking down at his menu. He looked at it for a few moments before looking back at me. “I’ll take two cronuts.”, he said smiling. I was just about to walk away when I heard him say something. “Can I get a Medium Drip too.”, he said. “Sure”, I said smiling at him. 

I turned around and signed. I walked into the kitchen and told the chefs his order and then I walked out of the kitchen. I sighed happily as I looked at him, as he was reading a biography on Katy Perry. It was weird, because I have never felt this way with any guy before. There was something special about him. Every time I looked at him I feel butterflies in my stomach. I started to sing quietly to myself, while I waited for the order to be did. “You don’t know my name.” Why do I feel so strongly about a guy I’ll never see again? To him, I’m just a waiter and nothing more.

1 month later

This guy has been coming to the Lima Bean a lot. I always know what he orders, which is two cronuts and a medium drip. He sits down at his usual table and I go to take his order. He goes to open his mouth before I interrupt him. “You want two cronuts and a medium drip.”, I said smiling at him. He just nods his head and I go to grab his order. I come back with his order and I sit it down in front of him, and immediately he starts shoving a cronut into his mouth. I just stare at him when he isn’t looking and giggle. 

He’s so cute, it doesn’t matter what he does. A woman walks over to me and whispers, “You like him, don’t you?” I just blush and nod my head. She just smiles, before walking away and winking at me. My swift soon ends and I hop in my dad’s car and drive home. I walk upstairs and to go to my bedroom. I was so tired from my swift I decided to take a nap, one little nap wouldn’t hurt I thought as my eyelids started to get heavy and I fell asleep.

Dream Sequence

I drive to someone’s house and I walk into the house. Inside the house there is loud music playing and bright green lights. I walk over to a table where there is a row of drinks. I grab one, not really knowing what’s in my cup and I start drinking it, feeling a warm liquid go down my throat. I turn around and there was the man I saw from the Lima Bean. I chew at my cup nervously as he gets closer. 

He gets closer and I look up and our eyes meet for a few seconds. I soon turn away embarrassed and I look down at what’s left in my cup. I wish he knew was I was. This man didn’t know my name and I didn’t know his either. I looked up again and he was gone. I looked around and this is when I noticed a group of men fighting. The man I was falling for ran over to break up the fight. I sighed as I look at him. He was perfect, everything about his. 

His hair, eyes, he’s funny, cute, and brave. I start singing again, this song described my situation perfectly. “You don’t know my name.” “Will you ever know.” “I keep saying, he doesn’t ever know what he’s doing to me.” “I been feelin all crazy inside.” I soon walk out of the building as soon as a grandfather clock that was in the room fell. I felt good to see this man again, whoever he was.

I soon wake up and I finally decide to call his guy. I know what you’re thinking, “How did I get his number?” Well that’s a secret I’m keeping to myself, I don’t what you guys to think I’m crazy. I put up my phone and dial his number my hands shaking as I wait for him to pick up. He soon picks up and now I’m even more nervously. “What if he thinks I’m weird.” “What if he thinks I’m stalker.” Come on Kurt get it together, he’s on line waiting for you to say something. “Umm Hi.” “My name’s Kurt, I’m the waiter from Liam bean.” “You know the coffee shop you go to all the time.” 

“I know you think I’m crazy and I get it, I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a…d-d-date.”, I said stuttering the last part.   
It was silent on the line for a few moments before he started speaking.” “I would love to go on a date with you.” “By the way, my name’s Blaine.” “I totally think you’re cute, I was just too shy to say anything.” “I mean how could I, when you’re so beautiful.” “Oh, thank-you.”, I said blushing. “How about Breadsticks, Friday, at 4:30.”, he asked. “Sure, I said, a smile spreading from ear to ear on my face.


End file.
